Not What I Expected
by OneDream
Summary: CHAP 12 IS UP!.. I shoved her onto the bed and kissed her hard. She gave me a sly, seductive smile. goten n bra pairing they have a weird no strings attached relationship that might escalate into something more? hmm..read n find out..lemons in chps
1. Chapter 1 The Sexi And The Hottie

Disclaimer: i don't own it's characters and whatever...

This is my first dbz fic and my third story.

A lot of the Goten and Bra fics that I read, I don't like. So, i decided to make my own the way that I want it. Enjoy.

There will be lemons in this, possibly a lot of lemons. So if that idea disgusts you, don't read and if it doesn't continue.

Goten is thirty and Bra is nineteen.

Um, that's it so I hope you like it and thanks to whoever reads the fic or reviews.

!#$&()-+

**Chapter One – The Sexy And The Hottie**

I shoved her onto the bed and kissed her hard. She gave me a sly, seductive smile.

But I'm the one who already seduced her.

I took off my shirt and threw it aimlessly to the floor. The rest of both our clothes followed.

"I like it rough." She whispered into my ear.

"I bet you do, honey." I smirked.

And just like she wanted, I gave it to her, rough.

* * *

The next morning I gathered all my clothing and belongings and left before she woke up. I flew through the sky with a semi-hangover.

That's my typical weekend: Hit the clubs, drink, dance, flirt, hit up a girl, and have a good time. Though, these one nightstands don't promise much, they do give me a rather good fuck.

I flew to Capsule Corporation to meet up with Trunks, and have our weekly—sometimes-daily—spar.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by a pleasant Bulma.

"Hi, Goten, it nice to see you. Come in."

"Hi. Thanks. Is Trunks home?"

"Yeah, he's in the shower. He'll be right down. Make yourself at home."

That was easy enough considering that the corp. was like my second home.

"If you're hungry there's food in the refrigerator." Bulma said as she left the room.

I went to the kitchen to help myself. I opened the fridge and looked for food.

I felt a familiar presence there with me.

"Hey, sexy. What're you doing in my fridge?"

By that welcoming I knew exactly who it was.

I stood to greet her. "Nothing much, hottie, just looking for something to eat."

We smiled at each other. "How you been, Bra?"

"Pretty good, I guess. You?"

"Same here." I looked her up and down. She was wearing sweats and a simple tank top. It seemed like she was about to work out. _I wouldn't mind watching that._

"Trunks will be down soon, if you're looking for him."

She sat at the table. I followed the gesture.

Bra and I go way back. When she was 17 and I was 28, we slept together. We were drunk and we both regretted it the next morning. I can remember freaking out about it. I thought Vegeta would kill me. But he never found out. No one did. We promised to keep it a secret and never let it happen again.

Now, we don't really talk about it anymore or care. It made us have a weird relationship. We can flirt with each other all we want, but we know it won't mean anything. Hence the nicknames. However, I do vaguely remember our night together as being the best sex I ever had.

_I wonder if it was the best _she_ ever had._ I would have to ask her about that.

"How's Capsule Corp. going?" I ask casually.

"Eh, all right. It's hard being vice president, especially when your brother's president."

"How about you? How's the pizza place treating you?"

"Horrible!" She laughs. "Please, Bra, I'm 30 and I work in a damn pizza parlor. Not a good career."

I continue, "But what I really want to do is own my own business, and be my own boss. You know?"

"Yeah, that's understandable. What kind of business do you want to own?"

"Good question. I was thinking of owning my own martial arts school."

"That sound like a great idea. I think you should do it."

"I would've a long time ago, but I don't have the money."

"I'm sure Capsule Corporation would be more than willing to loan you some money."

"Naw. I couldn't."

"What? Too much pride?" She smirks.

"Something like that."

I raise my eyebrow at her when I see her flip her hair back to give me a better view of her cleavage.

_What?_

"Whatever you want, sexy. I'm gonna go. Bye." She stands and leaves.

"See ya…hottie."

At that moment Trunks walks in drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey, Goten. What's up? Ready to spar?"

Thank Kami he hadn't heard Bra and I use our flirty nicknames. "Yeah, man. You got sweats I can borrow."

* * *

We sparred for two hours. A great workout. We laid on the grass catching out breath.

"Man, I should've not taken that shower earlier. Now I gotta take another one." Trunks said between breaths.

"Yo, Trunks, what about that girl Stacy I introduced you to a while ago?"

"No way!"

"You wouldn't want to sleep with Stacy?"

"Not if she already slept with you first. Plus, she's snotty."

"True, but she was a great lay." I smirk.

"See, that's what I mean. I don't want to date a girl that you already had sex with. That's just awkward and weird."

I laugh, "Yea, I know what you mean."

"And that's another thing. I just don't want to sleep with a girl. I want to date someone who I can settle down with. Don't you want that, Goten?"

"I don't know. I should, but I don't think it's gonna happen any time soon."

* * *

Later on that night, I was in my bed trying to fall asleep.

_Settle down, huh? Nah, not me. Maybe a relationship, with no strings attached._

_Maybe._

!#$&()-+

Author's Note – there it is. I hope everyone liked it. I'll try to put up the next chapter soon, but it might not be a while since I am working on two stories at once.

If you like fma, check out my other fics: I'm the One Who Was Wrong, and the sequel I'm the One Who Was Wrong: Forever.

Thanks and if you want please R&R. I appreciate it : )


	2. Chapter 2 Things Happen

Disclaimer: don't own characters, wish I did, but I don't.

Ok so here's the next one. I actually wrote this one fast cus I head a million ideas running through my head and I couldn't wait to put it in the story and write them down.

Hope you like it and enjoy!

And thanks to whoever reads the fic or leaves a review. Reviews make me want to write more just for the reader's sake.

!#$&()-+

**Chapter Two – Things Happen**

**

* * *

****---Flashback---**

Bra awoke from her slumber, but she wasn't alone. From the corner of her eye she saw the man that was her brother's best friend. _Oh, Kami!_ She thought as the previous nights events began to play in her mind.

She was at a club that she managed to sneak into. She hated being under aged, but she knew the right people. She saw Goten, looking sexier than ever. They danced, and eventually got drunk. They ended up at a Goten's apartment, entering the door with their lips locked. They shared a wonderful night together, even if they were drunk as hell. She remembered Goten being amazing in bed. The best guy she had ever had. But right now, her head hurt. A lot.

Goten stirred in his sleep while Bra was going crazy.

What am I going to do? Should I leave and pretend like nothing happened? Would he notice?

She heard a grunt then, "Bra…"

Goten sat up and saw his best friend's sister next to him with nothing but a blanket covering her nude form. _Shit_, he thought.

"Bra, calm down." He told her when he saw her panicked expression.

"Goten! How are you going to tell me to calm down! We had sex for Dende's sake! What is Trunks going to say? What is my dad going to…?"

Now it was Goten's turn to panic, "Oh, no! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die. But I'm too young to—"

"Calm yourself, Goten." She interrupted.

"Look, we just won't tell anyone. Okay? No one has to find out. That way we both live. Okay?"

"Yeah, um, okay."

"Let's just pretend none of this ever happened."

Goten's face was stern now, "But you're wrong, Bra. Something _did_ happen. We can't just take back what we did."

"I know. But it's better than having people find out."

Bra moved to pick up her clothing that were scattered everywhere. Goten did the same.

"I'll see you around, Goten."

"Right…"

* * *

**(((((One Week Later)))))**

Goten was unsure of what to do. He couldn't keep Bra out of his head. He had to see her, at least to patch things up. He still couldn't believe that he had slept with Bra Briefs. _Wow, what an accomplishment!_

But Bra was more than just that.

He decided to go see her. He knocked on the door of Capsule Corporation, but received no answer. _Is anybody home?_

He tried again and this time Bra answered.

"Goten."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk. Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure."

Goten stepped inside. "Is anyone else home?"

"No, just me and my mom. But she's in the lab."

"Listen, Bra, about the other night…"

"I thought we went through this."

Goten was surprised by her bitter tone. "I know, but…I-I just can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about you."

"It was just a one nightstand, Goten. There's not much to think about." Bra said walking up the stairs toward her room.

Goten followed her, " I think it was more than that, or else I wouldn't be feeling this way."

"And how exactly do you feel?" They entered her room.

"Well, I don't know, different."

She turned to him. "We were drunk, Goten. It didn't mean anything."

"Why do you have to be so harsh? Are you telling me that you regret it, because I don't?"

Bra gave him no reply. Her back was turned to him, and her arms hugged her shoulders. She looked cold and lonely. All Goten wanted to do was comfort her and put his arms around her. He walked over to her, standing behind her. Bra could feel his hot breath tickle her neck. It sent shivers down her spine. She loved the feeling of it.

Bra turned her head around to look Goten in the eye. They stared at each other in silence. Each absorbing and studying the other.

Finally, after a moment, Goten leaned his head down slightly and kissed her firmly on the lips. The kiss was soft and surprisingly tender.

Bra gave in, not wanting to resist his tongue from entering her mouth.

_He's a really good kisser_, Bra thought.

But her instinct told her this shouldn't be happening. So she pulled away, somewhat reluctantly.

"Goten, this isn't right."

Somewhere along the 10 minutes they'd been talking, Goten realized the same thing. _She's Trunk's kid sister. Vegeta's princess! She used to be like a sister to me. And I think I just ruined that. _"You're right. But I don't want our friendship to change."

"It already has. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends, it'll just be…different."

"Yeah. I'll see later…hottie." Goten smirked.

Bra raised an eyebrow, but played along. "Bye, sexy."

With that, Goten left.

And the flirty name-calling started.

**---End Of Flashback---**

* * *

"Bra? Hey, Bra? You awake?"

Bra looked up and saw her brother frowning at her.

"Are you daydreaming again?"

"No, I was just…remembering something."

"Well, could you do it at a different time? I want to look over these documents, and sign these other papers."

Trunks handed her two stacks of folders with papers obviously inside them.

"Where are you going?" Bra asked noticing how clean and nicely dressed he was.

"I have a date." He said smiling.

"With who?" Bra was suddenly interested.

"With none of your business. Now, do your work and you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Sure, leave me with all the paper work and hard duties."

"One of the great advantages of being the president." He fixed his tie and brushed off the non-existent dirt from his jacket. "How do I look?"

"Stunning?" Bra said.

"Whatever. Just make sure you finish your work here. I'll be off. Bye, Bra."

She watched him exit into the elevator.

"I need to get out and have some fun." Bra said to the empty office.

_Hmm_, she thought as an idea crossed her mind.

!#$&()-+

Author's Note – there's chapter two. I hope everyone liked it and stick around to see what Bra wants to do for fun. This one was a little longer, and the rest of the chapters will average around the same length.

I have an idea about what will happen in the next chapter, but I don't know how long it will take me to post it up. Even if I do finish it early, I'll probably wait a month just so I can get a good amount of reviews. So if you want more, please review.

Thanks, and don't forget to drop a review, if you want.


	3. Chapter 3 The Slash

Disclaimer: don't own the anime

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love reading reviews over and over again; they make me want to put the next chapter up as soon as possible. Which I haven't been doing.

I've been busy with school and exams and things along that line. Or maybe I was just kind of lazy. Whatever. It doesn't matter cause here's the next chapter.

Recap: in the last chapter, Bra had a flashback of when she slept with Goten.

In this chapter Bra decides she needs to have some fun once a while. So here you go. Hope you like it.

**If there are any misspellings or bad grammar usage, just ignore them. I don't proof read everything.**

And thanks to anyone who reads the fic and/or reviews. Enjoy.

!#$&()-+

**Chapter Three – The Slash**

_I never have any fun anymore. I used go out every weekend. Now it seems like I stay home every Friday. Well, not tonight. Tonight, after a boring day, I am hitting the clubs. _Bra smirked at her brilliance.

Bra called up a very good friend of hers, Trish, to get her in the club. Bra was still underage to go to a real club and Trish was twenty-one. Bra could also just simply flirt with the bouncer and she'd be let in easily.

Bra dialed Trish's number and the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Trish answered.

"Hey, Trish. It's Bra."

"Oh! Hey. What's up?"

"Well, I feel like going clubbin' tonight. You want in?"

She laughed, "You know I'm up for it. I was in a mood for dancing."

Bra smiled, "Good. I'll pick you up in an hour or whatever and we'll go."

"Sounds great. See you then."

Bra took a nice, quick shower so she can have more time to choose an outfit. She searched in her walk-in closet for something sexy to wear. After nearly twenty minutes she decided to wear a short denim skirt and a cute pink blouse. Trish picked her up and they were off to the club.

"Which club are we going to?" Trish asked. She had straight, light brown hair and matching brown eyes.

"There's this new one that just opened up a few months ago called The Slash. I think we should check it out."

"Sounds fun. I can't wait to dance with a hot and built guy."

Bra chuckled, "I know what you mean."

When they arrived the line was long, but Trish and Bra were rich and beautiful and could get away with anything. They went passed everyone and up to the bulky bouncer.

"Trish Hayfield and Bra Briefs." Trish said.

"Sorry, you're not on the list." The bouncer said in a stoic way.

"Oh, but we don't need to be." Bra responded.

"Yea, I think a strong man like yourself would understand." Trish ran her hands over his chest and to his waist. The bouncer smirked and let them in.

They walked in laughing. "I didn't think we'd make it in." Bra said.

"Nah, guys always think with their dicks."

As they walked in they took in the sights of The Slash. There was a bar to the right and a huge dance floor in the middle with tables around it. On the upper left corner of the room there was a set of stairs. Bra and Trish decided to check it out. On the second floor there was another dance floor with hip-hop music playing instead of techno like the on the first floor. There was also a bar and tables and whatnot. Then Bra and Trish went to a third floor where it was just a lounge with couches and a pool table for people to chill and relax.

"This place doesn't seem that bad at all." Trish commented.

"Yea. So let's go dance. Which floor do you want to go to."

"The first one."

"Techno isn't really my style but maybe there will be some nice hot guys there."

When they got to the first floor they couldn't wait to start dancing. They danced with each other, swaying their bodies to the beat of the techno music. They became the center of attention. Guys left the girls they were dancing with to watch them. Two guys were finally bold enough to go up to Bra and Trish and start dancing with them.

Bra felt a guy's body up against hers and she started dancing a little dirtier than before. She looked back and saw a guy with black spiky hair that was full of gel. He had a strong jaw and dark brown eyes. Bra couldn't say he wasn't good looking because he was, but he had kept licking his lips and biting his lower lip every time bra grinded harder against him.

"What's your name?" The guy asked in her ear.

"It's not important right now." She smiled at him.

"Okay. No problem. My name's Brett."

"Well, Brett, you're a pretty good dancer."

"Thanks. But your better than me." Brett said above the loud music.

They continued dancing and grinding. Bra stole a few glances at Trish who seemed to be having lots of fun with her guy. Bra turned around so that hers and Brett's bodies were facing each other. Bra noticed how his hands kept going lower from her waist every couple of seconds. Once they were no longer anywhere near her waist she grabbed them and pulled them right to her hips.

"Sorry," Brett said. "I'm just excited."

"I can tell."

After another two or three long techno songs they stopped and went to sit at a table.

"You know, I really want to get to know you." Brett told Bra. "But you won't even tell me your name."

She looked at him and he stared at her searching her eyes.

She decided to tell him. "It's Bra."

Brett smirked like he'd just won a fight. "Okay, Bra. I'm glad you're opening up. Do you want something to drink?"

"Yea, a martini."

Brett left to the other side of the room to retrieve their drinks. Trish then went to where Bra was sitting. "Having fun?"

"Yes, actually." Bra answered. "Where's the guy you were dancing with?"

"Eh, I ditched him. He was getting annoying. Saying, 'let's go to my place, let's go to my place'. Like I'm some kind of whore or something."

"What a dick."

"Yea, I know. Where's that guy you were with? He seems good."

"He went to get some drinks. But I really don't like him so he's all yours." It's not that Bra hated Brett or anything. It's just that he was like most guys she met. But she was hoping he wasn't.

Brett returned with their drinks, but he barely set down his beverage before Trish was all over him, dragging him to the dance floor. Bra laughed and sat there sipping her martini. Then she heard a familiar voice say her name.

"Bra?" She instinctively turned around at her name being called.

She saw who it was and smiled, "Goten? What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Last time I checked you were under aged for a club like this."

"Did that ever stop me?"

"Well, no, but still I'm a little surprised." He took a seat next to her. He was wearing Abercrombie and Fitch jeans with a matching Abercrombie and Fitch shirt that was tight around his body. He looked really good, and all Bra wanted to do was stare.

"It shouldn't come as too much of a shock." An idea crossed her mind, "Are you with anyone?"

"Uh, no."

"Good. Then let's go dance." Bra grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Wait, Bra." Goten protested, but Bra ignored him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She kept her hands on his as she danced. She moved and swayed her hips against his abdomen and Goten stiffened.

Goten was afraid that this would happen. The moment he saw Bra sitting there in her tiny skirt and small pink blouse that showed a little too much cleavage, he knew he couldn't dance with her. Oh, but how badly he wanted to. His body was telling him to dance along with her but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was wrong.

"Come on, Goten. Relax. I know you can dance better than this."

"Maybe I just don't want to." He said practically just standing there while Bra danced her ass off. Literally.

Bra turned around to face. "Or maybe you do but you just don't want to admit it." She said while still dancing.

They stared at each other. Goten was sure that Bra was trying to seduce him. She kept staring at his face, watching his expressions. Goten could feel Bra's breast pushed up against his chest. The feeling of just her body against his was driving him insane.

_Fuck it. I'll dance._

He grabbed her by the waist and starting grinding against her. He could have sworn he heard her moan. He might have just imagined it. As they danced, they grew hotter and their bodies became sweaty against one another. They could both feel the lust that was building and the desire that they both wanted.

And for a single moment, the idea of taking Bra to his apartment and having sex with her crossed his mind. But Goten immediately dismissed the thought before he could dwell on it.

When the song ended they went to the table where Trish and Brett were sitting. Trish was eying Goten as they walked towards them. And Brett was eying Bra.

"Bra, who's your friend? I don't think you've introduced us." Trish said.

"Oh, this is Goten. And Goten this is Trish and Brett."

"Hi." Goten said tiredly. Trish happily engaged in conversation with Goten while Brett and Bra exchanged numbers.

"Do you need a ride to your place." Brett asked.

"No, I'm good. But thanks." Bra told him.

"Okay. Well, I'll give you call sometime and we can get together."

"Sure sounds like fun." Bra faked a smile as Brett left. _Not…_

The last thing Bra Briefs needed was a not-so-promising relationship. Yup, Brett was one of those guys. She didn't want that at all. Bra had been through a lot of relationships with different guys but they never worked out. Her relationships have caused problems and much stress. And she was only nineteen! No, she wanted a guy who could simply pleasure her. A friends-with-benefits thing that would have no strings attached. When was a guy like that going to pop up into her life?

"Hey, hottie, I'm going to leave now. Do you want a ride?" Bra looked up and saw Goten's face. _Hmm._

"Sure, sexy. Let me get my things." Bra turned to her friend at the table. "Oh, Trish. Do you mind if Goten takes me home now?" Bra didn't want to ditch her friend who had gotten her in.

"No, go ahead. I was kind of hoping he would take me home but I think I'll stay for a while longer."

They said their good-byes and left. In Goten's car Bra and Goten didn't really talk much. They made simple small talk here and there but other than that it was a bit awkward.

"Your still a great dancer." Goten told Bra.

"Thanks. So are you, but why didn't you want to dance at first."

"You know what happened last time." Goten said remembering their accidental hook up two years ago. "I just didn't want a repeat."

"I get it. Kami, was sleeping with me _that_ bad? Bad enough that you wouldn't want to do it again?"

"No, no." He said quickly. He didn't want to think that she was a bad lay. She was amazing. "Believe me I enjoyed it but…it's complicated."

"I know what you mean."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. The awkwardness was still in the air. It seemed weird how they were both able to talk about their hook up so freely. Before, they wouldn't even mention it.

Goten dropped off Bra and drove to his apartment with many things on his mind. What Bra said kept playing in his head. _Bad enough that you wouldn't want to do it again?_ Was Bra suggesting that she _wanted_ a repeat? Goten wouldn't mind. But the idea seemed outrageous. _Bra wouldn't want...no...would she?_

!#$&()-+

Author's Note – Since it took me a while to put this up, I decided to give you all a nice lengthy chapter. I hope everyone likes the story so far. Tell what you think in a review : )


	4. Chapter 4 Fly To Think

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime, none of us here do.

**Sorry **I took so long to update, but the summer has kept me busy.

**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed.** I love getting them.

**Recap:** in the last chapter, Goten and Bra met at the Slash and things got hot and heavy as they danced. Also, some words were spoken mistakenly and suggestively.

So, basically this chapter will not be a lemon. For those of you who want one, it's coming soon.

I might not check every single word so there may be some **misspellings and incorrect grammar usage.**

**THANK YOU to whoever reads and/or reviews the fic. Enjoy!**

!#$&()-+

**Chapter Four – Fly To Think**

Bra's hand slammed down on her annoyingly loud alarm clock, which she had forgotten to unset. It was a Saturday and there was absolutely no need to wake up so early at an ungodly hour like 6:00. Bra attempted to go back to sleep, but to no avail. Her alarm clock had successfully awakened her. She reluctantly got up and took a shower. Afterwards, she threw on some clothes—not really caring what because it was a weekend and she had nothing important to do—and headed downstairs.

Bra was fixing herself a bowl of cereal when she saw her father walk in.

"Morning, daddy." She greeted him

And in his own way of showing politeness, Vegeta grunted. He grabbed a bottle of water and went on his way, most likely to the gravity machine.

Bra smiled at her father. The story of how he and her mother came together fascinated her every time she heard it. They had had feelings for each other and were both stubborn—mainly her father. But Vegeta finally set aside his pride for once to accept Bulma as his mate. Bra could tell that, through the years, he learned to love her mother even more. He didn't show it too often, but then again he really didn't have to. After all, actions do speak louder than words. Bulma had told Bra, secretly of course, how Vegeta would sometimes romance her. Bra couldn't picture it, but she didn't deny its truth.

Although Bra enjoyed hearing about the wonderful and strong relationship her parents had, she didn't want that for herself at all. She wanted a guy who could pleasure her and someone who wouldn't want a serious relationship with commitments or promises. She didn't want that now. She'd been through too many complicated relationships in the last six years that she was done looking for Mr. Right. She didn't need a soul mate or someone who would love her undyingly. Granted, it sounded nice but she was just plain tired of the whole mushy love thing.

If only she could get a man that would be willing, under those circumstances, to just have sex with her. But who?

Bra finished her small breakfast and went up to her bedroom to lie down.

She sat there on her bed, bored. She usually always found something exciting to do. She was never the type to sit around and do nothing. Maybe she could call up Pan and ask her if she wanted to go the mall or something. But she felt a little lazy so Bra just leaned back into her pillows and thought about last night at the Slash.

She thought about that guy Brett…and Goten.

_Goten. Mm. _He looked good enough to eat last night. And the way he moved with her, so perfect in rhythm and speed. He was an amazing dancer and Bra already knew he was amazing in bed.

She mentally berated herself. She knew she shouldn't be thinking of Goten that way, but could you blame her? The man was so fluent at everything he did, even if he was clumsy at times. _Does that make sense? _But Bra thought his clumsiness and innocence was cute, sexy even. She didn't worry too much about her thoughts on the sexy saiyin. She merely thought it was a result of the lack of sex she had been getting. So, naturally, naughty thoughts of any attractive guy would come to her mind.

Surprisingly enough, Bra fell asleep with those last thoughts.

* * *

Goten had just finished eating a big hearty lunch. He decided to fly today. If you knew Goten well, then you'd know that the only time he flies is when he wants to think and reflect upon something. He liked to think while flying because he felt it calmed him. He loves feeling the wind push against his face while the clouds surround him. 

He was thinking about his job mostly. He hated it. He was thirty-years-old and currently working at a pizza parlor. It was far from a satisfying career, that he thought he would have. The way he made his money was off the tournaments he'd won. But sometimes he'd lose if another saiyin entered and if he won his mother made him handover half of the prize money. The tournament comes every four years so he had to make living somehow. Now, he works answering calls for deliveries and he goes out to deliver them too. But he often gets complaints because he would travel by air and by the time he got to his destination, the pizza would be cold.

No, Goten wanted a more meaningful career. He wanted to open up his own martial arts school or even better, his own gym where people could come and workout.

Goten did actually have a chance of being his own boss when he went to work for Mr. Satan at his martial arts school. He worked under him and if he stayed there he could have been head manager. But he quit because Mr. Satan always said he was one of his 'most accomplished students' when he hadn't even taken a single lesson with him. His father and brother had taught him all he knew about fighting. So, he quit because hearing him repeat that phrase was bad enough.

For years now, Goten has been saving up to open either a martial arts school or a gym. He wasn't sure which one he should consider. Maybe he'd ask Bra. Though, he didn't know why he would ask her, she just seemed like the right person.

He thought about it as he flew to Capsule Corp. to spar with Trunks.

* * *

When the blue haired girl awoke, she was dumbfounded to see that her clock said it was already two in the afternoon. _Had I really slept for that long?_

Bra slipped on some more comfortable clothes. The hot sun had been burning her room. She chose to wear a simple gray tank top with a cute pair of short-shorts that had 'pink' written across her ass from Victoria's Secret.

She looked at her digital clock. It was two in the afternoon. "I missed lunch. Eh, I'll eat later…I wonder whose home?"

Bra traveled downstairs to check on the inhabitants of the house.

* * *

Goten was over Trunks' again sparring. He was killing him. He landed quick punches and kicks that Trunks couldn't block or dodge. Trunks went for a kick, but Goten swatted his leg away and his fist connected with his life-long friend's ribs. Trunks stepped back, and then rushed in with a punch. 

Goten was ready to parry the attack when he heard a familiar voice say, "What are you boys doing?"

Goten had no time to act on anything because Trunks had punched him right in jaw which made Goten fly ten feet back and hit the ground hard.

Bra cringed at the sight then she giggled. "That looked like it hurt."

Goten groaned as he picked himself up. "It did."

Trunks chuckled. "Sorry about that, Goten. I was sure you were going to block that one."

"It's cool, but how about we stop for the day?" said Goten rubbing his jaw.

"Sounds good. I'm going to take a shower." Trunks jogged his way inside.

Goten brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"So, how's it going, sexy?" Bra asked casually.

Goten smiled. "Pretty good. Did you have a good time last night?" he asked as if it was a date they had went on.

"I had a great time. Maybe we should do it again…but just the two of us." Bra decided to throw that in and see if it would plan out.

Goten looked at her. "Sure. That sounds like fun." They stood there staring at each other for a moment. "Well, I'm going to clean up. See ya in a bit, hottie."

Bra watched him go and smirked to herself as an idea crossed her mind.

!#$&()-+

**Author's Note** – don't you just hate cliffhangers? I do, but writing them is fun : I wonder just what kind of idea Bra has in mind? Well, I know but you have to wait to find out.

**Thank you** if have read it and even **bigger** thank you if you review.

Check out my **FMA** stories _I'm The One Who Was Wrong_ and the sequel _I'm The One Who Was Wrong: Forever. _


	5. Chapter 5 Night Swim

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime..just the idea for the fanfic

**Thanks** to everyone who reviewed..i appreciate them, they made my day.

Here is where things start to build up :

**In the last chapter:** I focused a little more on Bra and Goten's thoughts about where they stand right now and it ended with Goten at capsule corp. and Bra with a devious plan in her mind.

**Thank you** to whoever reads and/or reviews the fic.

**Enjoy !**

!#$&()-+

**Chapter Five – Night Swim**

Goten was in the shower feeling the hot water cascade down his tense body. He sighed as it relaxed and calmed him. Keeping his eyes clenched tightly, he leaned back his head and let the water hit his face.

When he finished showering he slipped on an undershirt and a pair of shorts and went downstairs.

Tonight he was sleeping at the capsule corporation. Trunks had told him to and Goten had no problem with it. He always enjoyed spending the night over his best friend's house and his second home. He usually spends most of his time there anyway.

* * *

Bra walked passed her kitchen and saw a certain lavender-colored hair saiyan rummaging through the fridge. She smirked and went to see her older brother. Trunks turned around with a stack of snacks and leftovers in his arms and a bag of bread in his mouth. He jumped when he saw Bra inches away from him. He nearly dropped his food.

"Whacha doin?" Bra asked with a childish voice.

He said something that Bra couldn't understand because of the bread in his mouth.

Bra raised an eyebrow at him. She grabbed the bag of sliced wonder bread from her brother's mouth, "What?"

"I said," Trunks placed the food on the kitchen counter, "'I'm getting food for me and Goten.'"

"Goten and I" Bra corrected playfully.

"Okay," Trunks rolled his eyes, "Goten and I. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Bra grabbed a soda can that Trunks had brought out. "Is he sleeping over?" She sipped her soda.

"Yea."

"Oh, that's cool." Bra said dully, but inside she smiled happily. "So how did your date with that girl, whose name is still not mentioned, go?"

Trunks' cheeks blushed lightly as he began to make sandwiches. "It went good."

Bra looked at him skeptically, "How good?"

"Um…"

"Did you, you know…?"

"Bra, please!"

Bra raised her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay. But what's her name?"

"I'm not telling you." Trunks said as he took a bite out of a tortilla chip.

"Why not?!"

"Because, Bra, I don't want you talking to her and saying things about me or stuff like that."

"When have I ever done that? And it's not like I know her."

Trunks stayed quiet and looked the other way.

"Oh, my god I do know her." Bra smirked. "Who is she? Tell me now!"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry Bra. You're not getting any information out of me."

Bra narrowed her eyes. _We'll see_. She grabbed the sandwich Trunks made and walked out of the kitchen.

As she retreated she heard Trunks mumble something about her taking his food.

* * *

Goten was downstairs in the living room watching a movie alone. He and Trunks were supposed to be watching movies together all night long and catch up, but apparently Trunks thinks that talking on the phone with his new girlfriend was more important. When she had called Goten told Trunks to stay and let him hear the conversation, but Trunks insisted that he should talk with her in private. And now he's been gone for over and two hours talking to some chick which he won't even tell his best friend about. Goten doesn't know her name, or if she's attractive at all. _How am I supposed to help him with the ladies if he won't tell me anything about the girl he's dating!_ Goten thought. _I guess he thinks he can handle it. I wonder who it is?_

Goten dismissed the petty thought as he began to eat chips. In a way he was jealous of his best friend for having someone to have long night talks with. He wished he wasn't so alone, but he wouldn't admit it that himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bra was obsessed with trying to figure out who Trunks' girlfriend was. She had seen his smiling face as he walked up the stairs with the phone glued to his ear saying, "Hey you…"

Bra immediately knew it was the nameless girl that had her brother all giggly inside. She was going to follow him and eavesdrop on their conversation, but Trunks spotted her and hurried into his soundproof bedroom. She was aggravated when she couldn't hear a thing as she placed her ear to the door. Even with her saiyan hearing, it was no use. But what aggravated her more was knowing that she was the one to suggest soundproof bedrooms to her parents. Granted, it had many advantages, but now she couldn't hear squat.

Bra sighed. _I guess I won't find out anytime soon. _Then another thought crossed the blue-haired girl's mind. _Where's Goten?_

All other ambitions were forgotten as she set out to find the man who excited her.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and saw no one. _Huh, that's strange. Usually they're always in the kitchen._

She then checked the living room and found who she was looking for. Goten was comfortably watching a comedy flick on the couch. It was very late at night and he didn't seem to notice that Bra was right behind him.

Bra smirked as she inched closer to him. She snaked her arms around his broad shoulders and he jumped.

"Hey, sexy." Bra whispered suggestively in his ear.

It sent a tingle down Goten's body. "Woah, hey."

Bra sat down next to him. "So what's up?"

"Nothing really. Just watching movies all by my lonesome." He seemed down.

"Trunks ditched you, huh?" Bra felt for him, but this only meant good things for her.

"Yea, but it's cool I guess." There was resentment in his voice.

"No, it's not. But screw him." Goten looked at her. "Let's go do something." Bra thought for a quick moment, "Come with me."

Goten didn't really have much of a choice as Bra grabbed his wrist and lead him out back.

Goten couldn't help but stare at Bra's backside as he followed her. She took them outside to the back yard where her in ground swimming pool was.

"Let's go for a swim." Bra said as she slipped her tank top and shorts off.

Goten blinked. "Uh, I don't have a bathing suit." He looked away from her, not wanting to invade her privacy.

"Who said anything about a bathing suit?"

Goten looked up at her, questioningly. Bra turned around and unclipped her bra and threw aimlessly to the floor. She did the same to her panties. She turned to face him.

Quickly, Goten ripped his eyes away from her. He seemed uneasy as he said, "Bra, what are you doing?"

"What? Haven't you ever gone skinny dipping?" She said innocently.

The next thing Goten hear was a splash of water. He looked and saw a completely naked Bra swimming beneath the blue water. When she came to the surface she beckoned for Goten to jump in. "Come on, Goten. Have some fun." She smirked as she went under again.

Goten stood there, contemplating whether or not he should do this. He wanted to, oh how badly he wanted to. But would anyone see them. It was very late and everyone was asleep. Except for maybe Trunks who was probably still on the phone. Goten grew angry at the thought of his best friend bailing on him for some chick. Yea, Goten was going to have some fun. Why not? Trunks was, so he should too.

With his mind made up, Goten took off his shirt, sweats, and boxers then jumped in. He resurfaced from underneath and saw Bra floating along the water. Her round breasts were seen clearly with the pool's lights underwater. Goten bit his lip and restrained himself from swimming over to her and grope her luscious body. Instead, he waited for Bra to swim to him, which she did.

"So you finally decided to come in."

"Yup, couldn't let you have all the fun." He grinned and Bra could have melted right there, but she had more control than that.

"I wanna race." She said as she swam to the end of the pool with Goten right behind her.

They race for a long time. Their competitive side got the best of them as they strived to beat the other. Goten had more wins, but Bra sometimes let him go ahead of her so she could get a glimpse of Goten's ass and unbeknownst to her, Goten did the same thing.

Now they were near the shallow end where they could stand and catch their breaths.

"You got lucky that last one." Bra said.

"Yea, okay. Just admit you got beat." Goten countered.

They stared at each for a moment then laughed. It was almost as if they'd forgotten that they were completely naked. _Almost._

Bra took Goten's hand as she lead him further into the shallow end up to where the water was up to their waists. She leaned back against the side of the pool and faced Goten.

"I told you that it would be fun." Bra said softly looking up at him. He was inches away from her.

"Yea…" He could feel Bra's breasts pressed against his chest.

Goten looked straight into her blue eyes that always seemed to shine. He leaned in slightly to where their lips were just barely brushing. Goten's hand came up from under the water to cup Bra's cheek as he pressed his lips against her tenderly. The kiss was soft and warm. Goten slid his tongue past Bra's lips and the kiss immediately became rough and lustful. It was like they were both hungry to taste each other, not wanting ever to stop. Both of Goten's hands were now traveling to Bra's waist, slowly going further. Bra's hands were on the back of Goten's neck and in his wet hair. She moaned against his lips. Goten thought he was about lose control.

They heard a rumbling noise suddenly stop. It was trifling to them, but in the back of Bra's mind she realized that merely twenty feet away was her father's gravity machine that had come to a stop.

She hastily pushed Goten off and a look of bewilderment flashed his face. "My dad just finished his training."

Goten's eyes widen as he looked back and saw the gravity machine's door begin to slide open. Then he heard Bra say, "Get under the water!" She shoved them both down.

They swam to the bottom of the deep end and tried to sense Vegeta. A minute almost passed and their hearts pounded faster as they could sense that the saiyan prince was inching closer.

Bra couldn't hold her breath any longer. She waved her hands crazily, not knowing what to do. Goten swam to her and kissed her, giving her some of his oxygen and at the same time charming her.

Vegeta could have sworn that he heard a splash. He looked at the pool and wondered why the lights were on. _Maybe they're always on. _He shrugged. _That's the woman's problem. _He walked inside capsule corp. and dismissed everything else. He was too tired to care.

Goten and Bra were still kissing well after Vegeta left, but when they were both almost out of oxygen, they swam to the surface gasping for air.

"That was close." Goten said as he swam to the edge of the pool.

"Really close." Bra climbed the ladder in the pool and went to get her clothes. She put them on and turned to see Goten's chiseled chest glisten with water. Her eyes traveled lower and she whipped her head around, blushing. Once Goten had all his clothes on, Bra walked towards him.

"Let's go inside." She said, rubbing her shoulders to keep warm.

Goten nodded and followed her in. After they dried up, they met in the living room where the credits of the movie Goten had been watching were playing.

They sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours. Bra moved closer to Goten. When he looked at her, she kissed him.

Goten kissed her back for a brief moment but then gently pushed her back. "Bra, what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you." She said as if it was the dumbest question someone could ask.

"Why? This isn't right. You don't want this."

"Yes I do. What about when you kissed me back in the pool?"

"That was…I don't know." _It just felt right._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Goten, I'm not offended. Why can't you just give in to what you want?"

Goten smirked. "Who said I wanted you?"

Bra playfully slapped his arm. "Evidently you do."

"No, you're the one who wants me." He played along. "Otherwise you wouldn't be all over me right now."

"Yea right." As if to prove her point, Bra stood and began to walk away. "Good night, Goten."

"Night, hottie." Goten chuckled as she left.

!#$&()-+

* * *

**Author's Note** – what do you think? You like? Leave a review with your thoughts.

Anyway, **thank you** to whoever read the fic and an even **bigger** thank you if you review.

And check out my **FMA** story, _I'm The One Who Was Wrong_ and the sequel _I'm The One Who Was Wrong: Forever._

Thanks and bye!


	6. Chapter 6 Seductive Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime.

**SORRY** I haven't update in a LONG time…school has kept me busy.

Recap: in chapter five, things got hot and heavy in Bra's swimming pool.

**Thanks** to whoever read and/or reviews the fic.

Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for……the** LEMON!!! **This is my third complete lemon, just letting everyone know.

**Enjoy!**

!#$&()-+

**Chapter Six – Seductive Deal**

_Yea, she wants me, _thought Goten as he laid on his bed. He was in his room in capsule corporation the next morning. _The late night swimming was really fun._ He thought with a smile. Seeing Bra in all her glory again and kissing her was all too much. Goten could tell she wanted to fuck him again. It was so plain to see. He wanted it too. Especially after last, but how to approach the subject was going to be hard. Would it just be a casual fuck, would she agree to that?

Goten stood and took a hot shower. Afterwards, he got dressed in some sweats and a men's tank top that showed off his defined upper body. He headed downstairs for breakfast and for Bra.

* * *

Bra awoke with sex on her mind. All she wanted to do was fuck someone. Goten, actually. Skinny dipping last night had gotten her aroused so much that it carried on to the morning. And the kiss. It got her so hot, she wanted to have her way with him right there. But of course she had more control than that and her dad had interrupted them. At least her father didn't find out and hopefully he didn't suspect anything either.

Bra decided to skip the shower for now and dress to go eat breakfast. She put on some shorts and a low-cut shirt that showed some cleavage. She traveled downstairs hoping to see Goten at the table eating. And her wishes came true because sure enough, he was there stuffing his face.

"Well, good morning, Bra." Her mother welcomed her with a smile. "Sit down, I'll serve some pancakes."

"Thanks, mom." Bra sat across from Goten. He watched her as she sat down. "Morning, Goten. How did you sleep."

"Morning, Bra." Goten replied. "I slept well. You?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hmm," She licked her lips as she saw his muscles ripple, "I slept like a baby."

Bulma served Bra her pancakes and handed her the syrup. "Would you like some more Goten? I know you're not full."

Goten smiled at her. "Yes, I would…thanks Bulma." She dropped a couple of more on his plate.

"Okay, I'll see you kids later, I'm going to lock myself in my lab again." With that Bulma left the two 'kids'

Goten and Bra stared at each other as they ate, watching every movement. Bra poured syrup on her batch of pancakes and purposely poured some on her index finger. She brought her soaked finger to her lips and sucked on it gently and slowly. She shoved it deeper in her mouth while still looking at Goten. Then she moaned.

_What is this girl trying to do? Seduce me_? Even so, Goten was enjoying it. It wasn't seducing him but it surely was turning him on. It certainly got him thinking that she could be sucking on something much more thicker…

He closed his eyes imagining it. He felt his manhood tingle. _Two can play at this game._

Bra saw the effect this was having on Goten and she found herself being disappointed. He wasn't being seduced as much as she'd like. But that would soon change.

Bra then slipped off her slippers and ran her leg slowly up Goten's leg, earning a surprised look from him. She smirked and rubbed her foot against his cock.

Goten stiffened. _This little...Kami, that feels good and it's her foot! _

After a moment of Bra jerking him off with her foot, Goten rapidly had her pinned against the wall, holding her hands down. It didn't really surprise Bra. She actually wanted him to do that.

"What's the matter Goten?"

He chuckled, "Please, Bra you think that'll seduce me? I see what you're trying to do and it isn't working." He said whispering in her ear.

"Really? Because my foot felt something rather hard." She was toying with him now.

Goten rammed against her, letting her feel his erection against her womanhood, actually making her moan. The truth was that this little game aroused him.

"Is that what you felt?" He asked huskily in her ear. He grinded against her again. He kept at it, not stopping until he got an answer. _She's enjoying this_, he thought as he heard her moan again.

"Well? Is it what you felt?" He rubbed harder against her. He was liking this too. He loved the feeling of her like this, but if he keeps this up he might just cum on his pants. He could smell her though, she was getting wet.

"Answer me Bra—"

"Yes!" Bra panted out. "Damn it, Goten! Just fuck me!" She could no longer take his teasing torture.

Goten eyes widen. _Does she mean that?_ He released her completely forgetting everything else.

Bra grabbed him and kissed him while her hands were free. Goten's eyes were still wide as he felt her soft lips on his. But he melted into it, kissing her hungrily and running his tongue against hers. Only when Bra bucked her hips against him did he pull away from her.

"Bra, what—"

"Shh…" She pressed her fingers to his lips. "I want you."

Goten looked into her eyes. They were full of lust. His were filled with the same desire that's why he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom, kicking the door open and closing it. He brought her to the bed and positioned himself on top of her.

He kissed her neck and her collarbone. Goten licked and sucked every part of skin he could, he continued to her chest where her shirt and bra were in the way. She lifted her arms and Goten slipped it off her, throwing it away somewhere on the floor. He looked at her in the eyes and kissed her, bringing his hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. But he didn't let it fall. He caught himself.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Bra groaned at the hold up. "What's wrong?" She looked at him.

"Bra, we can't do this. You know that." Goten didn't know how he could restrain himself from someone as sexy as Bra, but he managed to and that even surprised him.

_How could he be having second thoughts now! _"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong!" He lifted himself so that he was in a sitting position. "Why do you all of a sudden want to be with me?"

Bra sat up, clasping her bra back on. "I don't want to be with you, I just want to have sex with you."

Goten looked at her, "Just sex?"

"Yes."

"Casual sex?"

"Yes."

"Like, no strings attached?"

Bra rolled her eyes, "Yes."

Goten eyed her, "Why?"

"Because I've never had amazing sex before unless it was with you." She looked at him as if he would understand immediately. Obviously not. "Look, I don't want a relationship of any kind. I just want a guy to have great sex with."

"So you just want a 'friends with benefits' thing with me?"

Bra nodded, "I want to be able to have sex with someone at any time without the drag of having a relationship. Just someone to satisfy my sexual needs. Haven't you ever wanted that?"

Goten couldn't say that he hasn't but somehow this seemed too good to be true. "Well, yea, but…" He scratched his head. "Won't people find out?"

"No one has to know." She ran her hands over his shoulders and kissed him. He positioned himself between her legs so he could deepen the kiss.

Bra pulled away and asked, "So, do you want to?"

He looked at her for a moment, thinking it over then he felt her rub herself on him…hard. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped his mouth. Bra smirked, she had him.

He grinded his hardness against her and whispered in her ear, seductively, "How could I say no?" Bra moaned in his ear at the tone of his voice.

Goten unclasped her bra again, and this time he let it fall. Her perfectly round breasts bounced as they were released from their constraints. He grabbed one gently and began to rub his large hands against it, flicking the nipple making it hard. Then he licked on the other breast, avoiding the nipple teasingly. Bra moaned out loud and she moaned even louder when she felt Goten's hot mouth on her breast. He was sucking hard, then he gently bit her nipple and she screamed. He smirked, he knew he was good at this.

Bra grabbed the ends of his shirt and slipped it off him. She ran her hands over his well defined abdomen. Tracing every muscle. She kissed his chest lightly and kept going further until his pants were in the way. She tugged at them and pulled them off. His erection was practically sticking out of his boxers. Bra grabbed it at the base, making Goten hiss. She whipped it out of his boxers and began to stroke him, slowly. Her pace was so agonizing, he couldn't take it. So he took her hands and made her jerk him off faster. Goten groaned then and he let go of her hands and threw his head back at the sensation. He began to thrust into her hands, almost cumming. He was so close to release, but was denied when Bra pulled her hands back. He groaned in disappointment and shook his head at Bra as he kissed her. He would get her back.

He grabbed her shorts and roughly discarded them along with her panties. He could smell her now and it was driving him crazy. _She's so wet!_

He rubbed a finger against her clit making Bra moan. He slipped one finger inside. His finger pumped into her hard. Bra was panting. Goten slid another finger into her wetness, never stopping his pace. Then he bent down and flicked her clit lightly with his tongue. She moaned out his name loudly at the sudden feeling. Now she was close. Bra actually thought she was going to cum but that's when Goten stop everything he was doing.

Bra moaned when she didn't climax. She looked at Goten as he fully took off his boxers and positioned himself. He wasn't going to let Bra cum yet though. Instead of entering her, he rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her folds. This was torture for Bra. She simply could not take anymore stalling. She bucked her hips against his manhood seeking release.

"Please, Goten…" She breathed out.

Goten bent down to whisper in her ear, "What is it that you want, Bra?"

She bucked her hips. "Please…" she pleaded.

"Please what?" Goten rubbed himself on her again.

Bra couldn't handle it; he was just so damn seductive!

"Please, make me cum!!" she screamed.

Goten smirked and kissed her cheek, "That's all you had to say."

He rammed into her folds that second and moaned at her warm, tightness. He settled like that for moment before thrusting all the way in and then all the way out. He continued to do this at a faster pace. He went in and out of her while hearing her moan every time he thrust deep into her. He clenched his teeth as he held on to her hips, pumping into her fast. Bra grabbed the sheets as he brought her pleasure that she hasn't felt in a long time. It was amazing how he took her forcefully.

She followed his rhythm as she moved her hips with him, allowing Goten to go even deeper. Goten rested his head on Bra's shoulder as he moved his hips with her.

She felt so right around him, so good. He never felt anything like it. All the other girls he slept with fell short when it came to Bra. She was…something else.

Bra moaned his name in his ear, making him grunt. He sped up, determined to bring them both to their climax. They rode wave after wave of pleasure until Bra was bucking uncontrollably. With Goten's next thrust she came moaning loudly. Then she whimpered as Goten continued to pump into her, seeking his own release.

Goten was close, feeling Bra's wetness grow even tighter and hearing her moan even louder. He wouldn't last much longer. He went faster now, trying to get as many thrusts in as he can before he came. He gritted his teeth tightly and within a few seconds he spilled inside her, grunting.

He was exhausted as he fell on top of her, catching his breath. They were both panting as they lay there. Minutes passed before either of them said anything.

Bra ran her nails over his back tracing the outline of his spine. "Kami, that was amazing."

Goten smiled up at her and nodded. "Yea…" was all he could say.

!#$&()-+

**Author's Note** – since it took me a long time to update, I decided to give you all a lengthy chapter and lemon. Hope you guys liked it…don't forget to review, I wanna know what you think. I'll try to update sooner. Thanks and bye…

Check out my **FMA** fic, _I'm The One Who Was Wrong_ and the sequel, _I'm The One Who Was Wrong: Forever. _It's updated!!


	7. Chapter 7 Addiction

Disclaimer: don't own dbz, yeah, whatever

**Recap:** in the last chap, Goten and Bra finally agreed to have a casual sex-only relationship. And the last chap was a lemon, too.

**SO SORRY** for the late update, but, again, school, friends, sports and my novel have been keeping me busy. I will try to update as soon as possible.

**Thanks** to everyone who reviewed, they help me to strive to complete the story and make it as exciting as possible.

**Enjoy!**

!#&()-+

**Chapter Seven – Addiction**

If Trunks had been home, he would have definitely heard the moans and grunts that had come from Goten's bedroom in Capsule Corp. If Bulma hadn't been in her lab she would have certainly have heard them also. Same goes for Vegeta if he hadn't been in the gravity room training. Goten had thought it was luck but nevertheless, he was grateful no one was in earshot.

After he and Bra had had their, err, fun, they got dressed without saying a word to each other. For some reason it was awkward for both of them. Goten looked at the time. 12:47 pm

_How long had we been in bed? _He thought.

When he got fully dressed and gathered his all his belonging, he broke the silence first. "I have to go to work."

Bra was in front of the mirror brushing her hair. She didn't turn around. She looked at him through the mirror. "On a Sunday?"

"Yeah, people eat on Sunday. Someone has to take their order and deliver their pizza," he said simply.

Bra nodded indicating she understood.

"Um, I guess I'll see you later, Bra." He turned to leave.

Before Goten could exit though, Bra spoke,

"I'll see you at your apartment tonight."

"Huh? Oh, sure, okay." He looked at her through the mirror. Her face expression could have been almost emotionless if Goten hadn't noticed the glint of desire that gleamed in her eyes. She didn't even have a smirk on.

"Bye." She said.

"See ya."

* * *

Turns out a lot of people eat pizza on Sunday. Goten was all over the place delivering pies, buffalo wings, breadsticks, sandwiches and all other types of food that the Italian pizzeria had. By the end of the night he was feeling exhausted and he smelled like cheesy pizza—something he hated but had grown used to.

Goten had nothing on his mind but his bed and sleep, which is why he was surprised to find Bra sitting on his couch watching a late night movie.

"Uh…hello?" He said. "How'd you get in?"

"You're window. You should really lock it, ya know?" Bra replied without looking at him, concentrated on the television. "Why did you come home so late?"

"Extra shift. The additional money doesn't hurt."

Bra stood and shut off the TV. "That's true."

She walked over to Goten, putting a hand on his chest and kissing him. Her hand traveled down, nonverbally signaling what she wanted.

"Are you sure, Bra? I mean, I smell like pizza?"

"We can do this in the shower if you want. I don't mind either way."

* * *

One day at work, when she had just finished making a deal with a big company on a new product for Cap. Corp., Bra was laying back in her most comfortable, leather office chair, stretching her arms out. She glanced down at her desk and reluctantly noticed a few papers that needed to be looked over and signed and approved. She sighed. _This job really isn't any fun, _she thought.

The window behind her was opened and soft winds would blow once in a while, giving her nice feeling of the clean air.

_Maybe I should consider a different career. I could take classes and major in something more satisfying._

Bra suddenly felt a rush of wind rise up that gave her goose-bumps. She got up to shut the window, but stopped.

A pair of arms came around her waist and a voice whispered in her ear,

"Hi, hottie."

"Goten? What are you doing here?"

His lips brushed against hers briefly. He sat on her chair. "I was…in the neighborhood, I guess you could say." Goten leaned back and forward in her chair, testing it. "This is comfy…"

"Goten, as much as I enjoy you dropping by so suddenly when my brother could have stepped in and seen us, I think you shouldn't exactly be here while I'm working."

"Aw, why not? I'm kinda' in the mood." He winked at her.

"Again, I'm at _work_."

"Now do you really think that'll stop me?" Goten pulled her into his lap and kissed her full on the lips.

Bra melted into the kiss. She got into it. Goten rubbed her waist and slipped his hand under the hem of her stripped shirt. But Bra stopped his hand from traveling any further.

She looked him straight in the eyes and told him, "No."

His eyes were hazy and his voice was deep. "Give me a reason why."

"Are you serious, Goten? Do you not see the kind of _public_ workplace we are in right now?"

"Tell me you don't want it."

"I don't want it." She said quickly.

"Tell me you don't want _me_."

Goten traced kisses on her neck, licking and biting in certain places. He made it hard for Bra to think straight. _This man is crazy_, she thought.

"I…I…" _What am I supposed to say again?_

Goten had won. He smirked at his victory. He decided to waste no time because they really could get caught. He unzipped Bra's pants. Bra instinctively wrapped her legs around Goten's waist. He brought her over to her desk and laid her there, brushing off all trivial objects. Pens, pencils, paper, folders, along with other items that were on Bra's desk were dropped to the floor. With her arms tightly around Goten's neck, Bra kissed him fiercely. And he kissed her back with just as much passion and desire.

And just like that they had sex in Bra's couch—after Bra complained about doing it on her new desk—in her office with risk and all, their never-fulfilling craving for each other overpowering their conscience.

**oOoOo**

And that's just how things were for them. Their relationship was an unusual one, with their families being longtime friends, and even they were good friends once upon time. Now, they've gone a step further; not dating or any kind of girlfriend or boyfriend, but sex friends. It was more than just a one night stand or a booty call. It was even more than several—it was multiple times.

At first their relationship was simple and easy to handle. There was no commitments, no late night talks on the phone, no actual dates, no arguments or quarrels about I-can't-believe-you-were-flirting-with-her or I-can't believe-you-were-checking-him-out. No. Just pleasure-filling and stress-removing sex.

And at first, the sex was every couple of days or once a week, but it got to the point of becoming a necessity for everyday life. Soon, it was twice a day or thrice a day, and they couldn't seem to stay away from each other. It got to where neither of them could function without having each other. It was even too hard to keep their hands away from each other in front of their families.

**oOoOo**

Bra was at work trying to concentrate and trying to get her mind off Goten, but she couldn't stop thinking about their activities in the bedroom. Bra was having a hard time deciding if this morning's sex with Goten was better than last night's. She seriously couldn't make up her mind and it was driving her insane.

_This is bad_, Bra thought, _I have to stop this. I've become a sex addict, a fiend. Well, when you're having sex with Son Goten, how could you not? Oh, stop it, Bra! Calm yourself; you're in your office. But nobodies here so why not? I can daydream and think about it all I want and no one would ever know or find out. But still…I've never become so addicted to something in my life. Never._

Bra stopped writing and just sat back in her chair, looking out the window. Since she and Goten made their "agreement", Bra has been practically living at his apartment and sleeping with him at least twice a day. _This has to stop. Addiction is a sign of weakness. I should try sleeping at home once in a while. Trunks might be getting suspicious. He has been asking a lot of questions. But he's been too busy with his mystery woman, whom I still haven't met or discovered the identity of. Maybe it's a man and my brother's actually gay. Something has always struck me as funny about him, but I doubt it. But then again, why would there be a reason for such secrecy? I don't get it._

She turned back towards her paperwork and sighed. _Oh, well. All I know is that this obsession with Goten-sex has got to stop—or at least slow down. And it starts now! No more thinking of Goten or his incredible skills in the bedroom until I see him. It's time to work!_

She hastily began signing papers and reading reports. She decided that she'd have to talk to Goten about their sex life and tell him that things need to slow down. She wondered how he'd take the news.

!#&()-+

**Author's Note –** hope you all enjoyed it. I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter, but I might need help in creating conflicts for the story. So if I need help I'll let you know.

Thanks for reading.

Check out my** FMA **story, _I'm the One Who Was Wrong_ and the sequel, _I'm the One Who Was Wrong: Forever. _ It's updated!!_  
_


	8. Chapter 8 Can't Get Enough

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned it…

**Recap: **in the last chapter, this friends with benefits relationship becomes an uneasy addiction for Bra and she's determined to slow it down.

Another late update but I had finals I needed to study for and school and blah, blah, blah but the summer is here so you can expect more rapid updates. Yay!

Okay. There's a **lemon** in this chapter—I decided to add one for you all. There's also lyrics, which are _italicized_, that go with it and the song is _**"Navigate Me"**_ by the band **Cute Is What We Aim For.**

**Thanks** to everyone who reviewed—I still wish more people would leave a review because the hits compared to the reviews is pathetic. I still love everyone who reviews, though.

**Enjoy!**

!#&()-+

**Chapter Eight – Can't Get Enough**

"What!" Wailed Goten when Bra had broken the news to him.

This obsession/addiction, whatever you want to call it, was getting out of hand and Bra for one could not concentrate on work with Goten on her mind. She couldn't keep having sex with Goten multiple times in a day—it was too much for her. Sure, it was stress-relieving and pleasurable, but there had to be limits. And Goten had to respect that.

"You can't be serious, Bra." Goten's eyes were bulging out.

"Very." Bra had her hands on her hips. "This is becoming and addiction, Goten and I don't like it one bit."

"Addiction?" He echoed. "What addiction? I don't see an addiction. No addiction here—not at all. No addiction."

Bra just looked at him.

He sighed. "C'mon, Bra. So we have sex a couple times a day. So what?"

Bra rolled her eyes. "Goten, I have things to do—things I want to do for myself. And plus, I'm scared we're not, well, you know, using enough protection."

"That's what you're worried about?"

"Well, it's been on my mind."

"But you're on the pill—I don't think anything will happen."

"Listen," Bra said, "we don't have to stop completely, but just slow it down to about once every couple of days."

Goten's mouth dropped.

"Oh, Goten, you're telling me you can't hold your urges for a few days?"

He stepped toward her and shook his head, putting his arms around her waist. "Not when it's you."

Bra didn't like how _sweet_ that sounded. It made her feel like they were dating. She pushed him away. "That's nice, but it'll be worth it more if we wait every few days so the tension can build, and when we do sleep with each other it will be even better than it is now."

"But it's amazing now." He glanced away from her. "I mean, when we're together…in bed it's different every time, you know? It's never the same when I'm with you—that's what makes it so hard for me to wait an extra day or two."

"You're bound to get bored with me eventually."

Goten thought for a minute and then he realized something. "Oh, my God," he yelped. "Is it me? Am I a bad…_lover_?" His face contorted. He whispered the words as if it was a sin not to be spoken out loud.

Bra watched as he freaked out.

"Is it that, Bra," he held her hands. "Because I can change that—just be honest with me. Is sex with me boring? I've never had this happen to me before. There's no way. Is it me?" Goten began to breathe fast.

Bra took her hands away from his and rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Goten—"

"No one's ever told me I was a bad lover."

"Goten."

"Girls always liked having sex with me." Goten started thinking out loud to himself. "Have I gotten rusty in my lovemaking? I can't believe this. I—"

"Goten!"

He was brought back, snapping his head up to look at Bra. He looked worried.

"Chill out, Goten. It's definitely not you." Bra rubbed the back of her neck. "You're great in bed. It's because you're so great that this infatuation started in the first place."

Goten let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I just want the sex to slow down. Is that okay?"

Goten nodded.

"So," he shifted his eyes around, "when do you want this slowing down to start?"

Bra glanced at him. She was feeling sort of stressed and she could use some tension-relieving bedtime.

She stepped in front of Goten and wrapped her arms around his neck. "After today."

They both smirked.

* * *

It'd been a week. More than the couple of days that were said but she was bombarded with paper work and he was thrown nothing but pizza boxes to deliver on extra shifts. They had found no time to be together intimately. Until tonight.

He couldn't help but eliminate them both of their suddenly disgusting clothes that had previously prevented them from advancing in their lovemaking.

Her hair was loose, wild as his hand jutted into it when he kissed her fiercely. Her breasts, naked on his chest, turned him on and he groaned into the kiss.

She was burning up inside. And from what she could tell, feeling him hard on her thigh, so was he.

Goten forced them down onto the soft sheets where he explored Bra's body. He never seemed to get bored with foreplay, even when he'd been extremely hot and bothered all week.

_I'm creepin' your way way and these sheets aren't stoppin' me_

_Because I'm gonna meet you face to face_

_And I'm gonna start from your waist up through your navel_

_And we're approaching such a place._

One finger slipped into her, her pelvis arched. She grabbed his other big, rough hand and guided it through her stomach, breasts, neck and to her mouth where she sucked on his middle finger.

He had to bite down a moan as her marvelously skillful appendage swirled around his digit. His manhood was throbbing, wishing to be his finger.

_This is where we both get scared_

_This is where emotion flares_

_This is where we both prepare_

He entered her, finally and waited. He attempted to gain awareness of his body before he was enveloped by hers. His eyes: they were closed. His hands: one wrapped around her back and the other on her waist. Legs: on the bed, resting. His manhood: well, that was one limb he knew the exact location of.

Goten was ready. He opened his eyes and was met by hers, filled with lust and a twinge of concern. _Don't worry, baby, I'm just fine._ He thought as he held onto her gaze and gave the first, hard thrust of the night.

_Navigate me through your body_

_Navigate me_

_Navigate me through your body_

_Navigate_

_I love the way you talk on top of me_

_So navigate me through your body_

Bra yelped with every push, shove and plunge. Underneath him, she stared into his eyes the whole time. Only when she had to open her mouth to express the roughness he took with, did she close her eyes or look away, almost embarrassed. But what was she embarrassed about? How many times had she slept with this man above her? She shouldn't feel uncomfortable in any way; he'd seen her naked body countless of times now. Maybe it was the way he looked into her eyes tonight.

Yes, the way they scrutinized her as if memorizing every single mannerism when the lay together. or maybe it was the way his eyes glistened with lust and longing for her—which turned her on—the way he grit his teeth and tried to suppress his own grunts of pleasure, or the way he wouldn't—couldn't—tear his eyes away from her. Whatever it was she loved it, even if she couldn't help feel a little embarrassed, especially when he made her yell his name. He'd smirked afterwards—she'd get him for that later.

But right now she was on the edge, ready to explode for him.

_I'm creepin' your way and these sheets aren't stoppin' me_

_That's right it's quite simply_

_These sheets aren't stoppin' me_

_Cause my mind's on a mission_

_And a mind on a mission_

_Is a mind that you just set free_

_I'm creepin' your way/I'm creepin' your_

After they'd recovered, Bra surprised Goten by climbing on top of him. But he didn't complain; he loved her…amount of energy tonight.

She bent down and whispered very huskily in his ear, "I want you every minute, every moment of tonight, all of you."

She grasped hold of his already erect cock and slid onto him, moaning in the process. His hands went automatically to her hips.

Gods, he'd never wanted her more than he did right then. He controlled himself, though, and didn't thrust up even when every fiber of his being begged, screamed for him to do so.

But eventually, slowly at first, she moved on top of him, rolling and rotating her luscious hips.

_Navigate me through your body_

_Navigate me_

_Navigate me through your body_

_Navigate_

_I love the way you talk on top of me_

_So navigate me_

She gave him the same treatment, gazing into his eyes endlessly as she rode him. He wanted to smirk at her conniving ways but the immense pleasure that was shooting up into his body kept him grunting lowly.

Her small, delicate hands rested on his hard chest for balance.

His hips met hers simultaneously. Even though he liked being in control of their lovemaking—that feeling of power and superiority—he had to admit, Bra was fucking sexy when she was on top.

_'Cause a mind on a mission _

_With enough ammunition_

_And the right proposition _

_Is a mind that you might set free_

_Cause a mind on a mission _

_With enough ammunition_

_And the proper position _

_Is a mind that you just set free_

Goten's hand went up to her breast to feel and caress it. Bra moaned and she urged him to continue, harder. Though he was surprised at the dirty words, he didn't refuse. He even made her bend down slightly so he could run his tongue on her hard nipples. His mouth assaulted them when she begged for more.

_I love the way you talk on top of me_

_So navigate me_

She was on fire. He was in flames. They were burning and close.

She rocked on him, moaning. He kissed her, groaning.

Hearts raced, minds lost control. Hands flung to grope and grip whatever they could hold onto as their climax languidly and painfully pushed them to the edge of sweet and pleasurable oblivion.

_Navigate me through your body_

_Navigate me_

_Navigate me through your body_

_Navigate_

_I love the way you talk on top of me_

_So navigate me_

Huffs, puffs, heaves. Anything to catch their breaths. Their chests rapidly moved up and down.

Bra had fell right into Goten's arms. Exhausted. They were both extremely exhausted.

But after a minute…

She settled herself on top of him once again.

His eyes gave him away.

"I said all of tonight."

He swallowed, licked his lips and positioned his hands on her beautiful, heavenly hips.

She began to move on him and he pulled her close.

_So navigate me through your body_

!#&()-+

**Author's Note** – don't forget to review. I get a lot of hits but not enough reviews to complement it. Anyway, thanks for all your plot suggestions. I will definitely take them into consideration for future chapters.

Check out my **fma** story, _I'm the One Who Was Wrong_ and the sequel, _I'm the One Who Was Wrong: Forever._ It's updated!


	9. Chapter 9 The Breakup?

**Disclaimer:** don't own, yeah, yeah…

**Recap:** Goten and Bra agree to slow down their sexual activities. But after a week of no intercourse, they have, well, a crazy lemon…

The '#' means a change in the scene.

**Thank you** so much for the reviews. I love em.

**Enjoy!**

!#&()-+

**Chapter Nine – The Breakup?**

He stirred, his head moving. He stretched his mouth, tasting something disgusting. It was his own breath—morning breath. He groaned out his tiredness and was reluctant to open his eyes. Bra moaned next to him.

She looked beautiful while sleeping, peaceful. Her blue hair was everywhere. Her arm lay around his torso. He smiled, satisfied. _She likes cuddling, huh? _He certainly didn't mind. If it were up to him he'd wake up to her every morning.

Goten realized what he was thinking and shook his head. _What am I saying?_

He flipped off the covers and immediately flipped them back, the warmness enveloping him again. He grunted. He didn't want to leave the warmth of Bra's body next to his. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Once again Goten became aware of what he was thinking and jumped out of bed, the coldness giving him goose-bumps. Bra moaned and turned her head the other way.

Goten went to take a long piss and brush his teeth. He was contemplating on covering his naked body but decided against it, even if he was freezing. He went to his kitchen and began to cook up something hot, remembering last night. One of the most amazing sexes he had ever had. Bra was right in waiting. It was _so_ much worth it. She was so lustful. He couldn't wait for more.

* * *

Trunks walked out of the large building with a smile. He had just scored a deal with a company to help advertise a new prototype. He couldn't wait to tell his mother. His sister was supposed to be here with him to help seal the deal, but Kami knows where she is. He had almost lost the entire deal because of Bra. She was supposed to bring some important documents of the prototype. Trunks had to recite everything by memory. He also had been able to stall company's representatives for twenty minutes before they got irritated of waiting and threatened to drop the deal. It was a close one, but Trunks was clever. With his good looks he was easily persuasive with the lady representatives. And with his brains and smart choice of words he had the males hooked.

But Trunks was reluctant to tell his mother about Bra's sudden lapse. He didn't want to rat on her, but this was going too far. She has been slacking on her job completely. Handing in paperwork late, not doing the paperwork at all, missed reports, missed days, coming in late, forgetting to show up to meetings. This was bad. He had to tell his mother. Maybe something was wrong with his sister. She might be going through something horrible. Perhaps he should talk to her first.

At that moment his phone rang. Trunks reached into his pants pocket and looked at his cell phone's screen to see who was calling. It read: MG. MG for My Girl. He smiled at the thought of her and answered.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, babe. How'd the deal go?"

He sighed, the answer evident in his voice.

"Not so good, huh?"

"No, Bra didn't show and we lost the deal."

"What?! She didn't come. I am going to have a talk with her. What's the matter with her?"

"Yeah, it was terrible."

_Wait a second_, MG thought. There was something about the way Trunks had said that. The tone in his voice was tinted with something like amusement. Usually he would have complained about how Bra had not shown up, but instead he seemed all right with it, like it didn't bother him much.

"You got the deal, didn't you?"

He could never get passed her. She knew him too well. "Yeah, I got it." He laughed.

MG squealed, excited for him.

Trunks looked at his watch. "Listen, baby, I'm going to visit your uncle. He doesn't live far from here. I promised him a spar. I thought I'd go and surprise him."

"Okay, but you when you're done you have to tell me all about the deal."

"You know I will."

* * *

It smelled amazing. Kind of. He wasn't the best cook in the world—like his mom. But the scrambled eggs weren't burned too badly. The bacon smelled good, at least. Bra wouldn't mind some yellow and black eggs, would she?

Then, Bra immerged from the bedroom, wrapped in a blanket.

"Morning, hottie."

"Goten," she said, "you're naked."

"I know."

"Why don't you put some clothes on? I really don't want to look at your naked body cooking. It's disturbing."

"You didn't mind last night," he muttered.

"I heard that."

"Sweetie, are you afraid you won't be to look away? I know it's tempting."

"You wish." Bra said, actually resisting staring at his bare muscles. "And don't call me sweetie."

"Okay, honey."

Bra rolled her eyes. "You know, cooking naked isn't exactly sanitary. I hope you showered already."

Goten cleared his throat. "Yeah, of course." _Shit. I probably should've done that first._

Bra sniffed the air. "Did you burn something?"

"Just some eggs."

"Great."

Bra didn't like the idea of waking up to a naked Goten cooking breakfast. It was too…couple-like. It seemed like they were actually dating, with the relaxed atmosphere between them. And him calling her _sweetie_ and _honey_. Why was he doing it? She'd have to tell him to stop.

She went back into the bedroom to dress up. She turned on her cell phone (She had turned it off to have no disturbances during her time with Goten). She smirked at the thought. Thank Kami there were no interruptions. Last night was incredible. He was so…lustful. She couldn't wait for more.

Bra saw on her phone that she had like 5 voicemail messages. She ignored them and looked at the time and date. Her mouth dropped. _Shit! Today was the advertisement deal._

#

Goten finished pouring Bra's glass of orange juice. He looked at his masterpiece. The eggs and bacon lay nicely on a plate with toast. The butter in the middle. The forks and glasses. It almost looked romantic.

He frowned. Maybe he overdid it. He should probably fix it…

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Someone was at the door. Goten glanced back at the bedroom where Bra was. She came out with panicked expression.

"Goten, I have to go," she practically screamed.

"Shhh!" He whispered to her, "Someone's at the door."

Then, a muffled sound, "Goten?"

He could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"It's me Trunks."

Goten went stiff. _Oh, Kami…_

"Hide, hide," he told Bra urgently.

"Where?!"

"Uhh," Goten said loudly to Trunks, "just a sec—I'm naked."

Goten pushed Bra along, frantically. "In the bathroom."

Goten threw on some clothes and ran to the door, opening it with a wide smile, as if nothing had happened. "Hey, bro, what's going on? Wasn't I supposed to go over your house?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to surprise you." Trunks stepped inside.

Goten muttered, "You definitely did."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Um, what?"

"I heard you talking to someone before you opened the door."

"Oh, um." Goten scratched his head. "Myself. You know, I do that sometimes to, uh, feel…accompanied."

Trunks' eyebrow furrowed as he nodded. "Right."

Trunks looked at the table. Food for two. "Why are there two plates set up?" he asked curious now—and suspicious. "And why were you naked?"

#

Bra felt sleazy. She didn't like creeping around like this, lying to her family. It made her feel bad.

She listened intently through the door, her ki low. Trunks was disbelieving. She could tell by the tone of his voice. He wasn't stupid. He could probably outwit them if he tried. _Come on, Goten, make him go away._ Aside from getting caught with her brother's best friend, Bra didn't want to face Trunks after missing the deal with one of the greatest advertising companies. Trunks would kill her. And he'd have plenty reason to do so.

At that moment her cell phone rang to life with Katy Perry's _Hot n Cold_, sounding a very loud, catchy tone.

_Oh, my damn._

#

Goten silently prayed to Dende that Trunks wouldn't noticed the beads of perspiration that slid down his face. How was he going to answer his prodding questions? _Oh, God, I'm done for. He'll kill me for sure. What am I going to do?_

"Um…"

"What's going on Goten? Do you have a girl here?"

He cleared his throat again. Maybe he should tell him. "Well, you see, it's actually a funny story—"

Suddenly there was a loud, deadly but catchy noise coming from the bathroom. And then a flush of the toilet.

_Oh, fuck._

Trunks turned swiftly to the sound. "What was that?"

#

Bra fumbled with her phone. She thought quickly—a little too quickly—and to cover the sound of her cell phone, she flushed the toilet.

#

Goten's teeth came down on his fist. "That was, um…"

"Actually," Trunks said, "can I use your bathroom? I need to take a pee like you wouldn't believe."

"No!" screamed Goten. "I mean, _no_." He chuckled nervously. "You see, um, the thing is that my toilet doesn't work. It's the strangest thing, as you can hear. It just flushes at random times while making weird Katy Perry noises. That's-that's why I was naked." Goten nodded repeatedly, a perfect lie coming to his head. "I had to go pee in a bush this morning and sort of missed. It got on my shorts and I had to change clothes. As for the two plates, you're half right. There _will_ be a girl here. I'm having a date in a few minutes, so you should probably go."

Goten was surprised at his newfound ability to lie. Though, he felt horrible for doing this to his best friend.

"Oh," Trunks said, not believing a single word of it. But could he complain? He wouldn't fight Goten on this. He'd tell him in time. "Sure, buddy. I'll go then."

Walking Trunks out the door, "Yeah, I'll see you later." He shut the door, relieved, and slid down to the floor. He heart pumped hard as he regulated his breathing.

#

Bra came out from the bathroom after a few minutes, when she thought it was safe. She found Goten on the floor. She frowned, her hands on her hips.

"'Weird Katy Perry noises'?"

Goten simply looked at her and shrugged.

* * *

While they ate, they reexamined their sex relationship.

"That was too close," Bra stated.

Goten nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should stop this."

"No," Bra said quickly. "There's no need to stop this completely."

"Oh, so you do want me."

"Why do you think I'm sneaking around for, lying to my family and friends and missing work?" Bra realized something. "Actually, you're not so worth it."

That stung Goten more than he cared to admit. His pride. What did she take him for? But he sucked it up. "This is hard on me, too. You think I enjoy lying to my best friend?"

"And he's my brother. I don't like lying to him, either."

"Yeah, and you're his little sister. I shouldn't be fucking your brains out; I should be taking care of you, making sure you don't end up in bed with guys like me." Goten was shocked by his own words and his angry tone. "Listen, Bra, you started this. I'll finish it." He set his fork down.

Was this the right thing to do? He wanted to be with Bra. He liked having her around, talking to her. You'd be surprised how much closer they had gotten. He'd tell her his future plans about owning his own gym and the funny things that happened at work. And she'd tell him about how much she hated her job and how she wanted to do something different with her life.

If he stopped this, he knew he would miss her. He would miss touching her—and not just in a sexual way but in a tender expression of…friendship. The friendship of two lovers. He'd miss her unique personality that challenged him. He'd miss kissing her lips and running his hands through her hair. He would miss everything about her.

But this was getting hard for both of them. Bra told him about the missed meeting she had to go to today with some company. She also told him how much she hates lying to her best friend, his niece. This was risky when friends, family, and work got into the mix. Maybe this was for the best.

"Okay, Goten. I agree with you. But this is it. We can't get back together like this. This sex-friend thing. Once we're done we have to be done for good or else it'll never stop." She was serious, staring directly into his eyes.

"Right. So now we're just friends."

"Right." For some reason, this oddly felt like a sad breakup. It was in a twisted way. But it wasn't supposed to be sad. Was it okay for her to feel crestfallen like this? "The bacon tastes good, by the way."

Quietly and sadly, "Thanks."

#&()-+

**Author's Note** – hope you liked it. This is far from finished. They might or might not get back together. I haven't decided yet.

Anyway, don't forget to **review.**

Check out my **FMA** stories _I'm The One Who Was Wrong_.

And the sequel _I'm The One Who Was Wrong: Forever. _It's updated!


	10. Chapter 10 Conflict at the Slash

**Disclaimer:** don't own..whatever

I have returned with a new chapter!!!!!!! Kind of sad it took me this long, but here it is.

**Recap:** in the last chapter, Bra and Goten almost got caught by Trunks and they decided to end their friends-with-benefits relationship.

**Thanks** to anyone who reviewed =]

'#' – means change of scene

**Enjoy!**

`~!#$%^&*()-_=+

**Chapter Ten – Conflict at the Slash**

"I can't believe you, Bra. How could you completely miss a meeting like that?"

"I told you, okay, I forgot to charge my phone and the battery ran out so I had no idea the meeting was today."

"Don't you have like a planner or something?"

"Uh, no. My planner is my phone."

Trunks glared at her.

"Could you maybe chill out, big brother. We got the deal, didn't we?"

"You mean _I_ got the deal."

"Okay. Whatever. Stop yelling at me."

"No!" Trunks sighed, feeling it was useless. "I don't know how you expect to stay working in this company if you're going to be so irresponsible and forget important dates."

"I'm sorry, Trunks." Bra considered telling her brother about her ambitions and the real thoughts lurking in her mind. She had not admitted them to herself up to a few days ago and had thought very carefully about her future. In the moment, Bra decided to just tell Trunks and accomplish her goals. "The truth is I hate this job."

Trunks looked up at her, puzzled. He had thought Bra liked working in the family's business. Dende knows he does. He takes a lot of pride in his work.

"You do?"

"Yes. I never told anyone because I guess I just wanted to meet everyone's expectations, you know. I mean, you took up the company and Mom assumed the same for me. She never really asked me if it was something I wanted to do."

"I didn't know you felt this way."

"Yeah. And I think we all know this job isn't for me. I should do something I'm good at and stray away from what people expect of me."

"And what is it that you want to do?"

"Well, I've been looking up some agencies and I talked with an agent—" Bra stopped herself, feeling a little embarrassed. "Trunks, I've never told anyone this, not even G—um, Pan. So you can't tell anyone. Not yet."

"I won't, sis."

Bra had always had this certain ambition, but she never thought it was possible because she was working in Capsule Corp and trying to please her parents. She took the easy road, without and sacrifices or struggles. What kind of decision is that? What kind of _life_ is that? To not make mistakes and learn from them is a waste. To not have personal loss, stories to tell of tragedy as well as redemption is just…sad in itself. She has lived an almost perfect life with ease, but it was far from infallible. She wanted to _experience_ the world and life instead of just being another blink in existence. She wanted to something for herself, something she desired to do.

"Well," Bra said, "I want to be a model."

* * *

Goten was flipping and twisting dough around in the pizzeria. He added sauce, spreading it thoroughly across the now flat dough and sprinkled cheese everywhere. He then plopped it into the oven to let it bake into a fresh pizza pie.

"Goten."

He turned around and saw his boss Vinny calling him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure Vin."

They stepped into the back where Vinny's small desk sat in a corner. Goten settled himself in the chair in front of Vinny's desk while Vinny shuffled through some papers before finally sitting down in his own chair.

Goten waited. Vinny stared at his intertwined fingers. He sighed and rubbed his stubble.

"Something wrong, Vin?"

"No. Well, yes." He sighed. "Goten, it kills me to have to do this. You've been working here for a couple of years now and you're one of the greatest workers I've had. But as you know, the economy is bad and with that new Georgie's Pizzeria down the block business has been slow." His blue eyes met Goten's black ones. "I'm gonna have to let you go."

Goten slouched. "Really?"

"I'm sorry Goten. I wanted to give you a warning, but I didn't because I thought I wouldn't have to. But I can't afford to keep you any longer. And you know, James and Carlo; they're nephews. My sister'll kill me if I fired them." He rubbed his stubble once more, as if it symbolized his apology. "Like I said, I'm real sorry to throw this on ya." He paused for a moment. "Saturday is your last day."

Vinny stood and left the room, leaving a suddenly jobless Goten sitting in a chair, confused.

Goten stared at spot where Vinny had been just a second ago. Shit, he thought, I'm out.

* * *

The next night, Friday, Bra was posing in front of her mirror. She was practicing her poses for modeling, angling her face and changing her expression and the intensity in her eyes. She giggled at herself. She was wearing tight jeans and a cute dark blue blouse. Tonight she was going out with Trish to the Slash. Since ending things with Goten a day before, she wanted to be flirtier with some random guy. It was almost like she wanted to test herself. Subconsciously, of course. She wanted to know if she was truly over Goten's lovemaking. The idea of a one nightstand with a total stranger wasn't exactly on top of her to-do list, but what else would work?

After Bra had told Trunks of her plans for the future he hugged her. He told her he would support her dream. He said he wanted her to be happy and to follow any unexplored path she wanted. Telling Trunks was one of the most relieving things she's done. Now to avoid telling her parents, she was going clubbing for further release before the storm that would come.

So when Trish honked the horn, signaling she was outside, Bra quickly hopped in her car and gave out a wail of excitement.

* * *

After getting home on Thursday and getting fired, Goten collapsed on his bed.

"What am I gonna do?" he said sullenly into his pillow.

A millions thoughts and ideas and possibilities flashed through his head. He could get another dead-end job and continue to save up for his gym. Or he could take out all the money in his bank account and get a loan from the bank so he could open up a gym, but then he'd be in debt for years. And what if the gym didn't sell well? Or it burns down before he could get insurance on it? Aggravated, he growled.

There was one other possibility. He could always fight. He was never much of a fighter, but he was still a Saiyan. He could compete in tournaments and win a hell of cash. He could even join in on illegal street fights and earn money like that. His life was already showing signs of spiraling. Why not speed it up? All the Z fighters don't often compete in tournaments for one reason: It's dishonest. Everyone is so superbly strong that it'd be like cheating. However, Goten was desperate. He wasn't up for a lesson in morals. He needed the money. The hell with honesty. He was going to join tournaments. His family might not find it impressive, but he wasn't looking to impress anyone.

Friday night, with his mind made up, Goten went out with a few of his guy friends, whom he had met in clubs, and they went to the Slash. Goten needed to have fun and take his mind off his future for the night—and a certain blue-haired girl. Maybe he could find a worthy one nightstand for some sexual release.

#

Bra was dancing with a tanned guy who had introduced himself as Chad. He wore a fit shirt which showed off his muscles. Bra loved that. Unlike Brett, Chad was really nice and witty. He had gotten them drinks and they had a small conversation. When Bra wanted to dance with him, he asked her if she was sure. He was nervous in a cute way—and very respectful. He made sure it was okay with Bra before he started grinding with her. When he was finally comfortable with her, he began to make jokes about the lyrics in the repetitive techno song.

"Where exactly do you suppose they get these words from? It's like they pick them out from a hat and announce it along with a random beat."

Bra laughed. She liked him. Hot, nice, funny. What a catch, Bra thought. She might actually take him home. But there was one problem. There was no fire. No passion. Bra felt no chemistry or sparks between them. She wasn't getting turned on like she would if it was Goten dancing behind her. Maybe she was problem, she thought. Maybe it was because Goten was on her mind that she couldn't get turned on by Chad. Bra decided to change that.

She and Chad went upstairs to the hip-hop room, leaving the underground/first floor techno room behind. Hip-hop music was so much easier to dance to and much more fun. Bra pumped her hips to the beat of the music, determined to spark up things with Chad. She slid down his body and slid back up slowly. And instead of having her back to him, she decided to grind with him face to face. It proved to be much more effective.

#

Goten and his friends entered the club in the hip-hop room, scoping the place for a good girl to dance with. Goten felt energized. His head was bobbing with the beat as he began to grow impatient for a dance. He saw a couple of girls dancing hotly with some guys. He was looking for a group of girls in particular that he could just go up to and start dancing with. He saw another girl dancing very sexily with a blonde guy. He could only see her backside but, man, it was some back view. The movement of her body seemed familiar. And when one of the strobe lights flashed on her, he noticed she had blue hair.

He felt paralyzed, his eyes glued to the girl. He saw as the two turned to the side, their profiles uncovered. _Bra._

Goten felt electrocuted. _What is she doing here?_ His blood suddenly boiled in his veins. Watching that blonde scum touch her body, her hips, his hands dangerously close to grabbing her ass, was amplifying something terrible inside of him. He growled, gritting his teeth. He fisted his hands, fire burning deep in his eyes. Goten walked right up to the guy and shoved him off Bra roughly. Chad staggered.

Bra yelped. "What the hell?"

"What's your problem, asshole?" Chad said.

"Stay away from her."

Bra's eyes widened. "Goten? What the hell are you doing here?"

Chad looked at Bra and raised an eyebrow. "Old boyfriend?"

Simultaneously, Bra and Goten said:

"No!"

"Yes!"

They looked at each other. Bra was angry and puzzled. _Why is he so jealous of Chad?_

"Why are you dancing with this guy?" Goten asked her.

"I can dance with anyone I want. I'm not yours Goten. Nor will I ever be," Bra said disgusted.

She took Chad by the wrist and led him out of the club.

"That was pleasant," Chad said sarcastically when they were outside.

"Sorry. He's a jerk."

Chad nodded, contemplating. After a minute he spoke. "Do you wanna maybe go to my place? I mean, you know, get away from the club."

Chad was nervous again. She found it adorable. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Bra let Chad hold her hand and take her to his car.

But before they could make it there, Goten came raging out. When he saw them holding hands, he grabbed Chad's shoulders and pushed him to the ground.

"What the fuck?!" Chad yelled.

"Goten!" Bra helped Chad up.

"You're better than this Bra. You don't need him," Goten said.

"You know what," Chad said, dusting himself off, "I don't want any problems. It was nice dancing with you Bra, give me a call sometime." He got into his car, annoyed.

Bra watched Chad drive away and she mumbled, "I don't even have your number."

She turned to Goten, furious, "Look what you did. You scared him off, you idiot." She walked away from him.

Goten followed her. "I just saved you from a mistake."

She whirled back around, glaring at him. "Really, Goten? How could you possibly know? You weren't with Chad for the past hour getting to know what a nice guy he was."

"I didn't need to. I saw the way he looked at you."

This must be some Saiyan jealousy crap, Bra thought. She hated his ignorance and self-contradiction. "Yeah?! Was is any different from the way you've looked at me? I bet it wasn't."

"It's not the same."

"Oh, it's not?"

Bra grabbed his waist and pushed him up against a wall behind some bushes, ready to prove him wrong. She pressed her body against his. She kissed him roughly on the lips, grabbing his hands and moving them to her ass, making him squeeze her. He kissed her back, hungrily. She moved her mouth to assault his hot neck and stopped to look into his now lust-filled eyes.

"Are you not looking at me the same exact way?" she whispered.

Goten was too hot to answer. He knew she might be right.

Bra kept kissing his neck, roughly sucking in certain spots. Goten held back a moan. She moved his hands up to her breasts.

"You can't take it, can you?" she said, still kissing and nipping, "You can't stand the thought of another man touching me, holding me, having their way with me in bed, on the couch, on the bathroom floor." Her voice was lowly seductive.

Goten felt powerless. He wanted more but at the same time he didn't. It was irritating, not knowing what to do.

"You can't stand someone fucking my brains out night after night—"

Goten grabbed her shoulders and held her away from him. "Stop this, Bra."

"Why? You know it's true." She was sad about him, upset that he was this way. "I know we just ended our agreement, but I have the right to dance with whoever I want and sleep with whoever I want. I don't belong to you, Goten."

"I know," he growled. "But you can do better than him."

"And who's better than him? Huh?" Bra was aching for him to answer. "Who? You?" She laughed in his face. "I know it certainly isn't you."

Goten swallowed her insult. "I may no longer be your lover, but I'm still your friend, and I still want the best for you."

She stared into his eyes. Her voice was sincere and serious. "The best for me right now, Goten, is to not be close to you."

Her words were biting. Bra didn't miss the flash of sadness that crossed his black beautiful eyes. She looked away. "I have to go back. Trish probably already sent out a search party for me."

Goten nodded but more to himself. He stayed outside, standing there even after Bra went back inside. He finally flew up high and headed home to his apartment. With his mind in a deep state of rumination, he could have hit a plane and not even realized it.

`~!#$%^&*()-_=+

**Author's Note** – hope everyone liked it…hmm, where will their friendship/relationship go from here? Don't forget to review!

**Updated!!!!**

**FMA story:**

_I'm the One Who was Wrong: Forever_

**Coming Soon:**

Vegeta & Bulma fanfic called, _The Story in Between_


	11. Chapter 11 Spar of Confessions

**Disclaimer:** don't own, yada, yada

**Recap:** in a fleeting moment of rage, Bra expresses that she wants nothing to do with Goten.

`~!#$%^&*()-_=+

**Not What I Expected**

**Chapter Eleven – Spar of Confessions**

She was constantly moaning under him. Every one of his thrusts triggered another moan. But he wasn't paying attention to the sounds coming out of her mouth—or her legs hooked on the back of his or her nails raking his spine or her own pathetic attempts at bucking her hips—he was more focused on seeking his release. He didn't even care if he came before her, which never happened. He was always intent of making the girl come first and then his orgasm would follow. But as he drove his hips into hers, with his eyes shut, his intent was to come and leave her apartment.

When he finally did find his release, he took a moment to recover before sitting up on the bed. He sighed, aware of the woman watching him. He didn't offer her a glance as he stood and began gathering his clothes. He slipped on his garments, the ruffling being the only noise in the room. After his shirt was on, he searched for his phone and keys. He headed toward the door and the woman spoke up.

"Danny, why are you leaving?"

Her voice wasn't demanding nor was it pitiful. She truthfully wanted to know. She knew what this was, so why was she even asking? Maybe it was because he was so cold and distant tonight. Cecilia was a rare one-nightstand. She always made time, opened her schedule, for Go—Danny. Every time he called, she'd accommodate his needs. They met like this every once in a while, for a brief time. Why did she dare ask him now?

He turned to look at her. "I'll keep in touch Cecilia."

Goten shut the door behind him. Cecilia was the only woman with whom he would have more than just one one-nightstand. He had told her his name was Danny, for fun's sake, thinking it'd be interesting to have sex under an alias. Once he began to monthly call her, he couldn't change that. But he only called Cecilia when he didn't want to be himself.

He wasn't Son Goten tonight. He was Danny Tenso. The real Goten's life was spiraling and he didn't feel like dealing with it for the evening. He wanted release as Danny. But as Danny flew to his apartment, he knew he would fall asleep as Danny and wake up as Goten. Because reality is the sun shining bright in your face, no matter how delusional you want to be in the shade, the dark of the night.

* * *

It had been a week since Bra had voiced those harsh thoughts to Goten. She had done so with unintentional malice. But who was she trying to fool? She did it with intent of the moment. Her anger just overpowered her thinking. Going home, she'd wish she knew how to bite her tongue. What she saw in his eyes was unexplainable. It was like a puzzle striving to put together all the pieces, and then when it was close to being finished, the pieces began to tremble and everything fell apart. How Bra could see this was beyond her. Maybe she and Goten had bonded more than she thought.

Nevertheless, the guilt that welled up inside her was ugly. Not in the sense of nastiness or immensity but in the sense of unfamiliarity. Bra had never said such mean things. She had heard girls say meaner things in high school, but this was concerning a family friend whom she has known since forever. She regrets it, almost like she regrets ever seducing Goten in the first place. She got him to enter into this complicated relationship. If she hadn't she wouldn't be stressing seeing him again at the upcoming party. A reunion of sorts that her lovely mother thought up of. She holds these parties every once in a long while. The next one just happens to be in a week and Goten will no doubt be there. Hopefully she can avoid him. But avoiding Goten is like trying to resist your favorite drug when it's staring you in the face. Utterly tempting.

Bra had other things to think about than Goten, like how she was going to tell her mother she was leaving the company to pursue a career in modeling. Furthermore, which modeling agency would she apply to and would they accept her. These were things lurking in the back of Bra Briefs' mind, surfacing only at night to remind her to get it over with. But she could only sigh, leaving those decisions for another time.

* * *

Goten's relationship with Cecilia is different from his and Bra's. Cecilia is more like a friend who you could have sex with. It was supposed to be the same with Bra. But she turned out to be the most passionate lover, with the qualities of friendship and a _real_ relationship. With Cecilia it's like playing in a sandbox. With Bra it's like playing with fire, and being converted into a pyro is a part of the process. Cecilia is a friend to have meaningless sex with. Bra is a lover to have passionate sex with. It seems simple enough but the complications go beyond difficulty.

He confided in Cecilia like a friend. They would have sex and share trivial things about each other's life. But with Bra he wanted to share everything. Tell her everything he felt about everything. He wanted to bond with her, then have sex, then bond some more. He wanted her fully and completely—nothing missed or looked over. It was not having this that he was afraid of most. And it was wanting this of Bra that scared him shitless.

He tried not to think so much about it as he flew to Trunks' to have their spar and to tell him the truth. He had to tell him about Bra, if only to relieve some of his karma.

**((( Goten's POV )))**

I landed on Capsule Corp's front lawn, the birds flying in the air scattering away as I intercepted their flight. As I was about to ring the doorbell I felt a presence. I turned around to see a Capsule Corp one-passenger jet plane descending. I had to squint my eyes but I realized that it was Trunks. He landed the aircraft just a few feet away from me.

"Hey, Goten," he said, pulling the door open and getting out.

"Just in time, man." We slapped hands.

He reached in his pocket for his keys, opening the door and letting us in.

"I have to go upstairs but I'll be down soon for our spar. I just have to change and make a quick phone call."

"Who do you have to call? The mystery girl?" I smirked.

Trunks chuckled nervously, not giving me a response but I already knew the answer. "Just make yourself at home."

I snorted and let him go. I made my way into his kitchen for a drink, finding a single water bottle in the fridge. The truth would come out today anyway—all of it, even his secrets. I took large gulps from my water, all the while further exploring the fridge. Then I felt it. Her ki.

She was coming down the stairs and quickly. I panicked, not wanting to see her just yet. I looked around, hastily weighing my options. I couldn't let her see me. I decided on the easiest and riskiest choice. I hid behind the kitchen island.

With my ki lowered, I held my breath. She moved to the refrigerator, opening it and peeking inside. I heard her groan and mumble,

"Ugh. Who drank my water bottle? I put that in here for me."

The refrigerator door closed and she walked out. I caught a glimpse of her crazy blue hair as she exited. Then I stared at the bottle in my hands.

* * *

"AHHH!!!"

Goten and Trunks powered up, preparing for their spar.

"Let's go hard today," Goten had told Trunks. And Trunks had agreed, thinking, "Why not?"

But Goten had a plan. By having Trunks try his best and sap his energy he would be able to tell him about Bra and not worry about getting beat up afterwards. Goten couldn't smirk at his sudden conniving ways. He felt terrible for doing this to his best friend.

Trunks came at him like a bullet, surprising him by attacking with a kick first. Goten blocked it easily and countered with an uppercut to the jaw. Trunks stepped back then swiftly moved to the side and sent Goten a punch to the ribs. They went back and forth with blows to the face and body. Goten tried hard to overpower his friend but whenever he did Trunks would just as easily match him again. They were at it for five hours—the longest sparring session they'd had—spewing cuts, bruises, and blood.

When they were both exhausted and panting, hands on knees, Trunks had to speak up,

"Damn, Goten, are we done yet? I don't think I can take much more. I've been more out of practice than I thought."

Trunks gave in and sat on the grass. Goten saw this as his opportunity. Taking his own spot just a few feet away, Goten spoke,

"Trunks, there's something I have to tell you."

Trunks glanced at him before lying back on the grass with his arm stretched out. "Go ahead, buddy, I'm listening."

Goten sighed. _This is it_, he thought. "It's about Bra."

"I think she went out with my mother. Yeah, what about her?"

"There's something you should know." Goten looked at Trunks' placid form, wondering if he should reconsider this. "It's about me and her." Trunks' chest stopped rising, holding his breath. "We, uhh," Goten stuttered, "umm, w-we." He found he couldn't speak suddenly.

Trunks sat up slowly, waiting anxiously now.

_Why do I allow myself to let people down? _"We've had se—I mean, we are, were." He clenched his fists.

"We were lovers for a time."

Goten didn't dare look at his best friend's face. He was too much of coward to see what he'd find. Maybe hate and anger. Or distrust and betrayal. Or even disappointment. Maybe all of those things in a blurry mix.

"What?" Trunks said simply, though his Saiyan ears heard clearly. "You and Bra?" Goten nodded.

Trunks looked at him wide-eyed, not wanting to believe his confession. Then, suddenly, he had never felt such anger towards his best friend, not even when he stole his favorite toy when they were younger. Trunks rose, standing over him. "Are you playing with me, Goten? Is this a joke?"

Goten also got on his feet, ready for his friend's fury. "I wouldn't joke about this."

There was disgusted look in Trunks' face. "I'm sorry," Goten started, "It just kind of happened. I didn't mean for it to escalate to—"

The blow to Goten's cheek knocked him to the floor. He had to hold the side of his face as he looked up at Trunks.

"Kami, Goten, how could you? She's only nineteen!!"

Trunks raised his fist, but Goten put up his hands.

"Don't be a hypocrite now, Trunks. I know about you and Pan!"

Trunks swung but stumbled as his shock caused him to completely miss. He ended up on the ground. "H-how do you know about that?" He stuttered. Now he was worried about what Goten might do to him.

Goten cringed, remembering the incident. "Last week I was visiting and I creeped into her room to scare her and say hello. But actually I had accidently caught her on the phone with you having a none-too friendly conversation, err, if you know what I mean."

Trunks blushed bright red. Goten shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess I'm just as guilty of being a perv."

_Kami, does sex with Bra really make me a pervert_, Goten thought.

"I'm sorry I hit you in the face."

Goten shrugged. "We were sparring anyway. I'm sorry I hooked up with Bra."

Trunks shrugged, not liking the fleeting anger that had suddenly enveloped him. He wasn't known to be a hypocrite. "I was hooking up with Pan anyway."

Silence dropped on them as a gust of wind blew.

"So…" Trunks started after a minute, "you and Bra, huh? I guess I should've seen it coming."

"We're not anymore, so don't worry about it."

"What happened?"

Goten felt awkward talking about his lover to his lover's brother. "We were never officially a couple, we were just lovers and we stopped. It's complicated, you know."

"You mean you two only had sex for the hell of it." Trunks made a gagging expression. Goten nodded. "I feel like kicking your ass again."

"Before you do, consider how I walked in on you and my little niece nearly having phone sex!"

"That was a one-time thing! We were just exploring new methods of—"

"I don't need an explanation!"

They both flushed. "Let's not talk about this," Trunks said. And Goten agreed. They stood, wiping dirt and grass off. Trunks offered Goten lunch but he declined, claiming he had to be somewhere.

"Goten," Trunks said, before his friend took off into the sky, "whatever is going on between you and Bra, please don't hurt her. She's been through a lot of heartbreaks with previous boyfriends. And I don't wanna have to kick your ass like I did them." He smirked.

_Ironic_, thought Goten. He nodded, taking off. _You don't know the half of it, friend. It's Bra who you should be lecturing. She's the one doing all the hurting._ Goten thought carefully of what Trunks had said and he had to wonder….

`~!#$%^&*()-_=+

**Author's Note** – thanks for reading.

**Also Updated:**

_I'm The One Who Was Wrong: Forever_ **(fma)**


	12. Chapter 12 Hope

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ….

Last Chapter: Goten has sex under the alias Danny Tenso to escape from himself and his troubles. Bra regrets saying nasty things to Goten. Trunks and Goten spar, and the truth comes out. Goten tells Trunks about Bra, and Trunk confesses about Pan.

`~!#$%^&*()-_=+

* * *

Not What I Expected

Chapter 12 – Hope

Cecilia sat up on Danny's bed and rubbed her stiff neck, which was the result of their rough love-making, the way he'd had her positioned as he pounded into her. She glanced at him over her shoulder. He lay on the bed with a blanket up to his waist, one hand clutching the end of it while the other rested behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, seeming to be in deep rumination. Tonight, also, he was cold and distant. She wasn't present when they were fucking. He was the only one there, determined for his own release, hardly acknowledging her. There was no foreplay, just hours of straight fucking. She was sore by now. It was the third time he had called her this week, a record for him. Of course, Cecilia never denied him. Danny was the best she'd ever had. She would meet his needs, even when he was this detached. Though, she had to admit she missed those rare other nights that occurred once in a few months that they would share when he was more passionate. Still rough, but close and sexy and dirty. And afterwards, the small conversations were a thing to look forward to. Now, all there was silence. Dead, unreliable silence. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't expect much from him, just sex, but Danny had become a friend of sorts. And when you notice something wrong with your friends, you tend to care.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts, for the time being," she asked in a wary tone.

Danny didn't look at her as he nodded and Cecilia walked over to his drawer and searched for a large, long-sleeved, comfortable shirt. She found one and slipped it over her. It fit hugely but looked nice. Her nipples poked through the fabric. The shirt went just barely passed her panties. She returned to the bed and lay down next to Danny, not daring to get close enough to touch, for he seemed to be in his own private world, not wanting disturbance.

In his own world Goten was. As much as he wanted to be Danny, Goten's life, his life, was very much on his mind. For an odd reason, Goten couldn't get Trunks' words out of his head. The words referring to Bra and her past. Her scarred, damaged past: _Please don't hurt her. She's been through a lot of heartbreaks with previous boyfriends._ She's only nineteen. Could she really have had that bad experiences with boys? Is that what had led her to be so hateful toward anything resembling a relationship? _Yes, it had to be_, Goten thought. _That's the reason she wanted a sex-only relationship with me. But why had she pushed me away so harshly? Because I got jealous? Like a jealous boyfriend. That's what it was. But I need to know what happened in the past. I need to know—_

"Danny!"

He snapped his head up to meet Cecilia's concerned eyes.

"Jeez," she said, "you'd think your name wasn't Danny."

He raised one curious, cautious eyebrow.

"I've been calling your name repeatedly for the past two minutes and you completely didn't hear me."

"Sorry," Goten said.

"What's wrong with you, Danny? What's bothering you?"

"No one," he said. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

But Cecilia had caught his words. _No one._ So it was a person that had him so distracted. A woman, perhaps? It suddenly seemed to make sense to her. The sudden booty calls. The dead, meaningless sex. The silence and withdrawal. He was trying to get over someone, trying to forget or ignore. But he was failing miserably. She hesitated asking him about it, unsure of how he would respond. He would either open up to her or shut her out entirely.

Well, what was there to lose?

"Danny," she started, "what's—"

_DONK DONK_

The loud knocking reverberated all the way to the bedroom. There was silence. Goten sighed. "Would you mind getting that? Tell whoever it is to go away, I'm not here."

Cecilia stood and left the warmth of the bed. She moved through Goten's small apartment in her panties and his shirt, and reached the door, unlocking and opening it halfway. Staring at her up and down with a bewildered expression was a tall young woman with wild blue hair, the craziest color Cecilia had ever seen. She wore tight jeans and a cute blue blouse that matched well with her hair and eyes. Cecilia could tell the designer brands of her clothing and silently admired this girl's sense of fashion.

"Um," Bra said, shaking away her perplexity—and growing jealousy—"is Goten home?"

"Goten?" Cecilia repeated, confused, having never heard the name before. "I think you have the wrong apartment. I know: sixes can look like nines."

Bra looked at the apartment number, making sure she was indeed not mistaken. 6b. This was Goten's apartment. "No, I'm positive this is the apartment. Can I speak with Goten, please? Now." Her tone became curt.

"Listen, I told you," Cecilia returned, getting frustrated, "there's no Goten here. You're all mixed up. Maybe you mean 6a."

Bra blinked and ground her teeth and bit down on her tongue to keep from blowing up on this unsuspecting hussy in Goten's apartment. "No," she said, "I'm not mixed up and I think you should—"

"Cecilia!" came Goten's sheepish voice from behind the door. He put his hands on her hips, beginning to move her away from the door. "I'll handle this."

"She has the wrong the apartment, Danny. She's delusional or something."

"Danny?" Bra said from the hallway.

Goten swallowed as he met her gaze for a brief moment before averting his eyes. "Cecilia, listen, hun, just go into the bedroom. I'll be there in a minute."

Cecilia looked at him in confusion but obeyed. Bra didn't miss Goten's hands gripping Cecilian's hips as he led her towards the bedroom—or the peck on the cheek he gave her. Bra had to look away, as if she didn't notice or care. Goten stepped into the hallway, only in his boxers, leaving the door ajar. He met Bra's eyes, crossing his arms in the coldness of the building, and said nothing. He waited for her to speak, to ask, to voice her thoughts. She waited for him to explain.

Bra gave him an expecting look, inclining her head as if to say, _"Well, are you going to talk?"_

"What," Goten said.

She sort of snorted. "'Danny'?"

Goten tried to play it off. "M-my middle name is…Daniel."

"Since when?"

"Since, since… birth. Of course."

"Who exactly are you trying to convince? I'm Bra Briefs, hello! The person you've known your entire life with extensive information about saiyans. What the hell, Goten?"

He was at a loss for a moment, not knowing what to say to her. Then he realized he didn't have to say shit. He didn't owe her anything. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Bra."

He stared at her with penetrating black eyes.

"Fine," she agreed, deciding she would just get to the point. "But you do have to explain to me why the hell you would go and tell Trunks about us. The crap he gave me could have been avoided."

_Is that really why she's here_, he thought. "That's what you came for? Just to know why I told him? You couldn't just call?" He looked over his shoulder. "I was kind of in the middle of something."

Bra felt a slight blush creep onto her face. "Well," she started, "I, I, uhh … Yes." She crossed her arms now, mirroring him. She began tapping her foot. "I'm waiting."

He shrugged. "Since you and I—whatever we were—are over for good now, I wanted to tell my best friend what was going on. Get some stress off my chest. And Trunks deserved to know the truth."

"Oh," Bra deadpanned. "Right." _Sounds reasonable enough_, she thought. Trunks had only scolded her once, telling her to be careful and then he let go of the subject. Why did she feel the need to come all the way to Goten's apartment to ask him such a simple question which required a simple answer?

"Is that all you wanted? I'm sure I could have told that in a text."

"Well, it certainly surprised me. You could have given me fair warning."

He glanced at the dirty, cracked wall behind her as he said, "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. You don't want me near you, remember? Though, now it seems contradictory since you're here at my door." He met her eyes, showing her a tiny glimpse of the hurt he had felt. "I did as you demanded."

Bra glanced away, ashamed of her actions and words as they came back to haunt her with guilt. "Okay. Maybe that's not the only reason I came." Goten waited. He watched Bra shift her weight to her other foot and nervously tap her fingers against her arm. He had to hold back a smirk. "I, I just wanted to, you know, I guess, I mean, yeah." She let out a short, agitated growl, swallowing that gene of Vegeta's pride she had inherited. "I wanted to apologize for what I said at the club. I didn't mean it, and I'm sorry."

Goten noticed her inner turmoil, how it was difficult for her to apologize, being a proud Briefs and all. He appreciated it, smiling. "So I assume that means you do want me close to you." He dropped his arms to his sides and inched closer to Bra, slowly backing her up against the wall. "Could you just emphasize how close?"

Bra looked up at him, their faces only inches apart. She could smell the sweat on him. He had just had sex. She knew that. It grossed her out that their faces were nearly touching but thinking about the intercourse he was just previously engaging in—and remembering their countless intercourses in her head—sort of... well… it turned her on a little. "Not like that, Goten. I meant when I said we were done for good." The corner of his lips twitched in the slightest trace of an incoming smirk. She shook her head. "No more…"

Her words held no conviction and trailed off as Goten put his hands against the wall, bringing his nose to her pale neck and breathing in her scent. Bra felt his warm—and bare—chest against hers. Her heart raced. Goten's lips whispered along her jaw and up to her earlobe, sucking gently on it. Bra had to concentrate, with difficultly, to not let out a sigh of pleasure. Gritting her teeth in both frustration and anger, she jerked her head away.

"I mean it," she said shakily. "No more." Goten backed off. "Plus," she said with a more scornful tone, "you have that slut girl waiting for you in bed."

Goten took offense. "She's not a slut. Cecilia's a friend of mine."

"Oh, right, a sex friend, huh," she said condescendingly.

"Bra," he half chuckled, "what the hell do you think we were?" She tore her eyes away from him. But Goten had caught it. "Something more? You considered us to be something more."

"Nonsense. I never said that."

_You didn't have to_, he thought but out loud he said, "Then what is this? Are you jealous? Jealous of Cecilia. I mean, she is an attractive little thing."

"Of course not. Pshhh. No."

He smirked. "Yes you are. You're jealous that I've been with another woman; jealous that another female has experienced the pleasure, the _ecstasy_ that is Son Goten!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You're not that good."

"You expect me to believe those halfhearted words when it was me who you specifically sought out for your sexual pleasures, my name which you cried out in pure bliss whenever I pumped into you or made you cum, my face that you saw in replacement of the nameless guys you've had…?"

He had her cornered again, breathing down her neck. How could she deny him? He was absolutely right. It was him. Always him. The greatest sex she'd ever had. Who in their right mind would ever deprive themselves of that? And in her mind she needed to find a way: _How can I get him back? Would he even take me back? Is he toying with me now? He has Cecilia, and I just pushed him away. He wouldn't…_

She saw his bare chest, the lively muscles, the defined collarbone and neck, the strong defined jaw, the ebony eyes he had. So black and so beautiful in their darkness, their caves. Deep with such hurt and lust and loss and…love? But she didn't want that. What she wanted was far from it. She had had her fair battles with love. And they all ended in tragedies. But how could she explain this feeling he was making arise within her? It must be the jealousy…

She blinked and stared at the floor.

"My mom's having a gathering, party thing. I'm sure you know of it."

"Yeah. That's this upcoming weekend?"

"Uh-huh. Will you be coming?"

"It's definitely a possibility." He crossed his arms again.

"Should we expect Cecilia?"

"That depends on you." Goten made eye contact. "Do you want her there?"

Her expression turned emotionless. "It's whatever you want, Goten."

_I guess it's a no_, he thought, seeing something in her eyes that only he could see.

Bra checked her cell phone. "I should go."

"Sure. Thanks for stopping by." She nodded and started down the hall, feeling his gaze on her. "Bye hottie," he called. Bra didn't glance back but smiled as she reached the stairs.

Closing shut the door behind him, Goten grinned like a child to himself. _There's still a chance…_

"So," Cecilia appeared from the bedroom, in her own clothes, interrupting his bliss, "she's the woman." He gave her a questioningly look. "Everyone has that special someone, Danny, Goten, whatever—you need to explain that by the way." He chuckled. "This girl's not ordinary, huh?"

Goten put his hands on his hips, giving her a sheepish smirk. "You have an uncanny ability of being quite insightful."

"I also have an uncanny ability of listening to long, complicated love stories." She went to sit at his small kitchen table. Goten joined her.

`~!#$%^&*()-_=+

* * *

Author's Note: hope everyone enjoyed, not going to mention the serious lateness on updating…


End file.
